Protéger et servir
by Ombre Pluie
Summary: Ce n'est pas un UA pour une fois! wouha! pluie de confetit! Protéger et servir, c'est le serment qu'ils ont tous fait, mais n'y a-t-il pas d'exception? Jusqu'où Duo est-il prêt à aller pour protéger les siens, ira-t-il jusqu'au parjure?
1. premier chapitre, revue et corriger

**Lundi 9 heure du matin, entrepôt désaffecté à la périphérie de la ville, Sanck****.**

Duo était nonchalamment appuyé contre le capot de son 4x4 quand l'autre véhicule utilitaire, un model plutôt coûteux, apparut. Il se gara sous le pont, à côté d'un pilier couvert de graffitis de toutes sortes, et Duo pu apercevoir le chauffeur.

Il était venu seul.

Exactement comme il le lui avait demandé.

L'homme en costume cravate descendit de voiture et s'approcha lentement. Il avançait vers lui d'une démarche assuré et tranquille. Un pas d'homme imbu de lui-même, songea Duo.

Ils étaient dans un endroit plus que déserté, à plusieurs kilomètres de Sanck.

C'était un vieux parc industriel désaffecté avant même l'époque de la guerre. L'endroit tombait en ruine : les carreaux cassés se comptaient par centaine et les murs délabrés laissaient les courants d'air s'engouffrer sans contrainte.

Plus personne ne venait ici depuis très longtemps.

« Alors, vous êtes intéressé ? fit le natté quand l'homme arriva à sa hauteur. »

« J'avoue que je suis heureux d'une telle proposition, commença l'homme prudemment. Mais je reste mitigé. Pourquoi retourner votre veste si soudainement ? »

Son élocution était sans faute, le choix de ses mots précis, mais il avait un air emprunté qui ne le rendait pas crédible. Ce n'était pas lui le grand patron. Et Duo n'aimait pas travaillé avec des sous traitants.

« Ho ! Vous savez, fis-t-il en cachant son agacement. ce n'était pas « Est-ce que je le ferais ? », mais, « Quand est-ce que je le ferais ? ». Je n'ai aucun maître. Yui avait un peu trop tendance à l'oublier, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, un sourire en coin venant étiré ses lèvres. Son départ en mission avec l'agent Chang me fournit simplement l'occasion dont j'avais besoin. À vous maintenant : je n'aime pas travailler en aveugle. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez, fit l'homme avec un sourire désarment.»

Duo eut un petit rire.

« Écoutez mon vieux, d'habitude, à moins d'un sérieux acompte, on ne vient pas me voir comme ça. Alors, du coup, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pour qui vous travaillez. Je suis curieux, c'est tout. »

« Apportez nous la marchandise, et nous verrons. »

Tournant les talons, l'homme retourna vers son véhicule avec décontraction.

Duo grimaça alors que l'utilitaire s'éloignait.

Il détestait déjà ce type.

**Lundi, 10 h du matin, sous-sol de l'ambassade de Sanck sur L1**

Wuffeï observa les hommes entrés dans l'ambassade et pesta intérieurement. Avec le brouilleur il n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir Heero…

La journée avait pourtant très bien commencé : ils avaient fait échouer un complot, sauvé la demoiselle en détresse, et croyaient sérieusement ne plus avoir qu'à plier bagage quand, démentant tous ses espoirs, leur prisonnier avait craché ce qu'il savait.

Lui et son complice n'avait monté un attenta que pour dissimuler le « vrai » attenta qui devait avoir lieu à l'ambassade. Il n'avait pas pu en révéler davantage, n'étant pas tenu au courant des plans de leur leader.

Lui et Yui avait dû se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain, après une escalade et quelques cascades le Japonais avait finalement réussis à s'infiltrer dans l'ambassade sans être repéré, alors que Chang faisait le gué. Au dernière nouvelle il avait réussit à éliminer une bonne partie de la menace sévissant à l'intérieur. Malheureusement leur adversaire avait utilisé un brouilleur et leurs communications avaient été coupées.

Il ne possédait donc aucun moyen de prévenir Yui de la menace qui le guettait. Plus important encore, il ignorait toujours comment organiser leur retraite.

Sortant son cellulaire pour la vingtième fois en une heure, il s'assura d'être à l'abri des regards et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Duo ne travaillait plus pour les Perventers, mais il acceptait de filer un coup de main de temps à autre. Il jouait même les consultants si on lui demandait assez gentiment. Seulement cela faisait plus de quarante minutes qu'il tentait de le joindre et le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Cette fois, coup de chance, on décrocha.

« Maxwell »

« Par mes ancêtres ! Ça fait trente fois que j'essais de t'appeler en même pas dix minutes ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ! Écoute je croyais que ce serait une affaire simpliste, mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Pas le temps ! »

« Comment ça pas le temps ! Écoute, Heero est coincé, seul, dans l'ambassade et il y a cinq types armés qui viennent d'entrer ! Est-ce que ça, ça te fait revoir ton horaire ! Heero m'a dit que tu connaissais un gars au spatio-port de L1… »

« Ouai, fit la voix ennuyé de Maxwell, seulement je ne crois pas que ça puisse ce faire, on est comme qui dirait, en froid, tout les deux. »

Wuffeï serra les poings de frustration devant la désinvolture avec laquelle le natté traitait la situation.

« Et alors, fit-t-il exaspéré, tu ne peux pas t'excuser ! »

Le sarcasme dans les premiers mots de Duo lui firent redouter le pire.

« Ho oui ! Bien sûr…. Si j'avais une machine à remonter dans le temps ou si je parlais au mort. J'ai pas le temps de te trouver autre chose. C'est peut-être dur à concevoir pour toi, mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous (et par vous j'entends les Perventers). En plus, là, je suis sûr un autre taff ! Tu comprends ce que veut dire pas le temps, ma poule ? Ho ! Et Feï ! Dégourdi un peu. »

L'absence de tonalité lui appris qu'on avait raccroché. Dégourdire, il lui avait dit de se dégourdire ! Il se retint de justesse de fracasser le téléphone et se résigna à entrer dans l'ambassade.

Il se sentait drôlement mal barré là.

**Immeuble des résidences Perventers, Lundi 10h10 du matin.**

Duo raccrocha et jeta un regard à droite et à gauche. S'assurant que personne ne le voyait ni ne pourrait l'apercevoir. Puis, il sorti une longue tige à cheveux dissimulé dans sa tresse et entrepris de crocheter la serrure devant lui.

L'opération dura à peine trente seconde, mais il fut tout de même mécontent de voir qu'il perdait la main. À une époque cela lui aurait pris moins de la moitié de ce trente seconde.

S'assurant de nouveau qu'on ne l'observait pas, il enfila des gants chirurgicaux et poussa enfin la porte.

Entrant dans l'appartement, il referma vivement derrière lui, en regardant partout, cherchant les caméras et autre. Il connaissait Heero, il le savait terriblement maniaque. Heureusement le Japonais lui faisait confiance, songea-t-il en désarmant toute les alarmes une à une.

Son téléphone portable sonna soudain, et il décrocha en grinçant des dents. Il l'aurait probablement laissé sonné dans le vide s'il n'avait pas vu la mention « Unknow Call » apparaître.

« Monsieur Maxwell, fit la voix onctueuse du costar cravate, je voulais seulement m'assurer que vous n'aviez pas changé d'avis. Cela fait une heure que je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles. »

Duo fronça les sourcils. Ce mec s'attendait à quoi, un compte rendu détaillé à toutes les quinze minutes ?

« Oui, bien j'y travaille ! Ce genre de truc, on ne le laisse pas traîner sur le coin de sa table. »

« Je m'en doute, mais je me suis dit que cela ne me coûterai rien de voir où en était les choses »

« Voyez-vous ça ! Je vous appellerais quand j'ai du nouveau ! »

Raccrochant sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, il mordilla l'antenne de son téléphone d'un air songeur avant de décider par où commencer.

Se dirigeant vers l'antre du japonais, alias son bureau, il crocheta la serrure de son classeur et pu enfin accéder aux précieux dossiers personnels du grand Heero Yui.

Il chercha d'abord dans les Y, ne trouvant rien il revint à Heero. Là non plus il n'y avait pas le dossier qu'il cherchait.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il décida de chercher à J. Son téléphone sonna au moment où il allait ouvrir un nouveau tiroir pour accéder au dossier de H à R, soit celui du milieu.

Voyant le numéro de Wuffeï s'afficher, il remit simplement son téléphone en poche sans s'en soucier. Il avait 23 ans nom de dieu, il devait bien pouvoir faire son travail tout seul comme un grand. Il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le temps de jouer à la mère. Trowa rentrait dans moins d'une heure et il ne voulait éveiller aucun soupçon. Bien sûr il pourrait toujours prétexter être partit faire les courses. Mais il détestait mentir, plus encore à son amant.

Parvenant à ouvrir le tiroir sans trop de difficultés, il chercha à J puis à Professeur J. Ne trouvant toujours rien il faillit hurler de frustration.

« Merde, connard ! Je sais que tu gardes précieusement ce genre d'information. Aller mec, tu m'as pas fait ce coup là. Où est-ce que tu le caches ce foutu dossier. »

Promenant son regard sur le bureau et ce qui l'entourait il se mit à réfléchir intensément.

« Où est-ce que tu me planques tes cadavres, mon pote ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.»

Il Referma le classeur du bureau, puis il sourit…

Comment avait-il pu y penser seulement maintenant. C'est le premier endroit où il aurait dû regarder. Allant dans la chambre du brun il souris en voyant ce qu'il cherchait. L'armoire fournit à tous par l'intendance des Perventers était identique à celle que Trowa possédait dans leur appartement, et pourtant diablement dissemblable.

C'est qu'il l'avait lui-même modifié pour le japonais quand il lui en avait fait la demande.

La crochetant à son tour, (lui qui pensait rouiller avait de quoi s'entraîné aujourd'hui), il l'ouvrit une minute plus tard pour contempler l'armurerie personnel de Yui.

Oui, une minute entière. Le mécanisme était quand même plus sophistiqué que celui de la porte d'entrée puisque c'était Heero qui l'avait créé.

Il venait de finir de la vider pour atteindre le double fond quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Jetant un regard sur son potable il soupira en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Il allait lui charger 7 $ de l'appel s'il continuait.

**Lundi, 10 h 40 du matin, sous-sol de l'ambassade de Sanck sur L1**

« Merde ! s'exclama Wuffeï tout bas en ouvrant la valise. »

« C'est du travail de pro ! cria-t-il pour qu'Heero puisse l'entendre, qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

Heero évita un coup de couteau de justesse et rendit un uppercut qui manqua sa cible d'à peine un millimètre : le mercenaire était un rapide.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué Chang, répondit-il sèchement, je suis occupé ! Désamorce là !»

Occupé, ils n'avaient tous que ça à la bouche où quoi ?

Évitant un direct au sternum, Heero profita du mouvement de rotation pour décocher un coup de pied qui heurta cette fois sa cible. L'homme s'effondra au sol, déstabilisé par le coup violent qu'il venait de recevoir à la mâchoire.

« …t'as qu'à refaire ce truc, comme sur L4. »

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'était Duo ! C'est lui l'expert. »

Malheureusement l'homme savait encaisser apparemment et il roula sur lui-même pour lui échapper. Se relevant sur sa droite.

Observant avec angoisse les chiffres qui s'écoulaient rapidement sur le chrono, le chinois tenta de se rappeler de tout ce que le natté lui avait déjà dit sur les bombes à double détonateur chronométré. C'est-à-dire beaucoup de choses.

« Comme l'affaire du trafiquant d'arme de Sanck, alors ! lachâ Heero. »

Recevant un coup dans les côtes, le japonais se recentra sur le combat qui l'accaparait. Il était sûr d'avoir au moins réussi à casser une côte à ce type ! Et il avait sûrement fragilisé son genou. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à achever le travail.

« Ha ! ouai ! marmonna Wuffeï. Bien vu, c'est le même type de bombe… LÀ aussi c'Était Duo ! »

Wuffeï s'efforça de respirer profondément. Bon ! dans les films, c'était toujours le fil rouge ! Jetant un regard au chrono, il vu qu'il lui restait deux minutes. Respirant profondément il commença à démonter le boîtier, c'était ça la première étape. Il fallait atteindre le détonateur. Ouvrant enfin le boîtier, il fut horrifié par ce qu'il vu.

« Il n'y a pas de putain de fils rouges, marmonna-t-il en appuyant sur la touche de recomposition rapide de son téléphone. »

**Immeuble des résidences Perventers, Lundi 10h45 du matin.**

_**« Chang call »**_

Non mais ! Il le prenait pour qui ? Sa baby-sitter ?

«Fut un temps où les gens avait la décence de na pas rappeler quand on leur demandait ! Alors, Wuffy, mon pote, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « occupé » ? »

« Maxwell, j'ai une bombe devant moi qui va sauter dans deux minutes trente secondes, alors tes états d'âmes on verra plus tard ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il y a deux fils qui sont reliés au boîtier central, un vert et un bleu. »

Soupirant, il calla le téléphone dans le creux de son oreille et souleva le double fond de l'armoire.

« Tu dramatise trésor ! Bon, il passe où ton fils bleu ? »

« À droite, il est relié à un espèce de piston au bout rouge, l'autre aussi d'ailleurs, mais il passe à gauche. »

« Ha ouai, je vois, fis-t-il en n'écoutant que d'une oreille, il avait devant lui une farde assez conséquente qui lui arracha le sourire de la victoire. Attend une minute. »

« Je n'ai plus une minute Maxwell ! »

Sortant une pièce de sa poche, Duo laissa la providence décidé.

« Tu devrais couper le vert. »

« Attend c'était quoi ce bruit ?

« Quoi quel bruit ? demanda innocemment Duo.»

« Ne me dit pas que tu viens de tirer ça à pile ou face ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne te dirais jamais un truc pareil. »

Il n'avait pas mentit, il ne lui dirait _**Jamais**_ avoir fait ça. Rangeant la pièce dans sa poche il continua.

« Mais, parfois, faut savoir improviser. Y aller à l'instinct, tu comprends ? Feï,… Feï tu m'entends ? … Chang ? »

Au moment où il allait commencer à avoir peur la voix un peu essoufflé du chinois lui parvint. Apparemment, Wuffeï était encore en colère après lui. Le natté se demanda pourquoi il pouvait bien lui en vouloir cette fois ci. Il ne lui avait rien dit de répréhensible pourtant !

« Juste au cas où ça pourrait t'intéresser ! Nous sommes toujours en vie, la bombe est désamorcée et c'était le fils bleu !»

« Cool ! C'est bon à savoir ! À plus ma poule. »

Raccrochant d'un mouvement de poignet, il posa le téléphone à côté de lui et retira la farde imposante du double fond.

Feuilletant rapidement, il tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait dans les annexes, glissé dans la paroi pour les bandes magnétiques.

Fouillant rapidement dans le revers de sa veste, il sortit l'enregistreuse qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il travaillait à son propre compte. Il eut tôt fait d'éjecter la cassette qu'elle contenait et de glisser dans son lecteur celle qui l'intéressait.

La voix éreintée de Quatre lui parvint. Le petit blond avait dû tout enregistrer dès son retour de mission pour ne rien oublier.

« 29 octobre Ac 197, fin de l'opération Damoclès. Dossier 980-20L2. Infiltration dans un groupuscule organisé terroriste oeuvrant à faire s'effondrer la paix. »

Quatre soupira lourdement, Duo pouvait sentir sa tristesse et sa fatigue.

« J'espère que nos prochaine affaires se dérouleront un peu mieux. Car celui-ci est un échec. L'opération Damoclès visait à démanteler un groupe de terroriste qui menaçait la paix et la vie de notre source… Il s'appelait Kadamo Keurgel et Heero ne ce pardonne toujours pas ce qui c'est passé. »

Duo ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de chasser l'image du corps ensanglanté du jeune homme. C'est cette partie qui faisait dire à Quatre qu'il s'agissait d'un échec. Car les Perventers, avait, pour leur part, classé comme une réussite cette mission sanglante.

« …s'il s'en remettra, je vois bien qu'il y pense tout le temps, continuait la voix de Quatre au sujet d'Heero. »

**Base Perventers de L1, lundi midi, salle d'examen médical.**

« Hé bien ! Yui, on peut dire que tu l'as échappée belle. Tu ne t'en sortiras qu'avec trois points de sutures et le bras en écharpe. Pas si mal pour quelqu'un qui est resté suspendu dans le vide pendant quinze minutes à la seule force d'un poignets.»

La voix du médecin était amusée. À la limite de la moquerie.

« Hn ! »

Wuffeï observa le médecin qui venait de reposer son aiguille. Il semblait immuniser contre l'effet de congélation que produisaient habituellement les regards de Yui, et son silence buté.

« Voilà ton autorisation de sortie, fis le jeune homme en posant le papier de sa liberté devant lui. Je te souhaite un prompt rétablissement. »

Se relevant, le médecin en chef de la base Perventers de L1, un homme du nom de Sean, quitta la pièce non sans avoir lancé au préalable sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Tu sais Yui, tu n'es pas obligé de te blesser pour venir me rendre visite. »

Il ajouta même un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Wuffeï ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si les tendances suicidaires étaient proportionnelles à la longueur de cheveux. Car Sean avait des cheveux noirs qui caressaient le milieu de son dos. Il devait sûrement y avoir quelque part une étude prouvant sa théorie, il faudrait qu'il se documente.

« Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence. Je sais qu'il faut que tu ailles récupérer tes affaires et tout. »

« Hn. »

« Ok, si jamais tu as besoin, appel, je ne pars qu'avec la navette de 1 h. Tu es sûr que ça ira ? »

« Je saurais me débrouiller, Chang. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois mener un interrogatoire seul. »

« Alors on se revoit sur Sanck. Je t'enverrais une copie de mon rapport, par courriel, avant de le remettre. »

« Hn. »

« On se revoit pour le débriefing, fit le chinois en guise d'au revoir.»

Yui pris son temps pour ramasser ses affaires et sortir de la cabine d'examen. Puis, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les cellules de la base.

**Mardi 3 heure du matin, entrepôt désaffecté à la périphérie de la ville, Sanck.**

« Excellent travaille, monsieur Maxwell, fit l'homme avec un sourire ravi. »

Prenant le dossier qu'on lui tendait, il ajouta :

« Je suis ravis de l'efficacité de votre travaille. »

Duo ne se laissa pas endormir par ses belles paroles.

« Maintenant, exigea-t-il, dites moi pour qui je bosse. »

L'homme eut un éclat de rire.

« Pour personne voyons ! D'ailleurs nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, Monsieur Maxwell. »

« Nous avions un accords ! Protesta vivement le natté. »

« Nous n'avions rien du tout ! »

Lui tournant le dos avec humeur, l'homme se dirigea lentement vers son 4x4 noir.

Il avait eut tort de se retourner avec une telle désinvolture. Ne savait-il pas qu'il avait affaire à Shinigami ? Sans émotion, Duo leva son arme et lui tira trois fois dans le dos.

L'homme incrédule s'écroula à terre en suffoquant de douleur, juste à côté de son véhicule.

« Ça ne servira à rien, fit l'homme que la souffrance faisait ahaner. Ne soyez pas stupide ! le supplia-t-il. »

Mécontent, Duo tira une fois de plus. Dans son mollet pour faire changement. Le hurlement de douleur ne réussit qu'à lui arracher un sourire de délice.

« Pour qui est-ce que tu travailles, salopard ? C'est ta dernière chance. »

Caressant sa nuque de la pointe de son arme, il lui reprit les photocopies du dossier qu'il lui avait amené.

« Après tout ce qu'il a fait ! Il ne pourra pas nous échapper, répondit l'homme en toussant, grimaçant du coup de douleur. Ce que vous faites est inutile. Je le répète.»

« Et moi, je te demande pour qui tu travailles. »

« Vous pensez pouvoir le protéger ? Vous rêvez ! »

Le regard de Duo se durcit un peu plus. Il leva une nouvelle fois son arme, visant la tête.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Puis il fit feu sans même tressaillir.

Personne ne pouvait s'en prendre à sa famille sans en payer le prix. Personne.

oOoOoOo

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous. Je ne vous es pas trop fait peur avec Duo au début, j'espère.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quartier des Perventers. Appartement du Lieutenant Barton. Mardi, 5 h du matin.**

« Bébé ? marmonna Trowa encore tout ensommeillé. »

En le voyant s'encadrer dans la porte de la cuisine, Duo sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il avait beau vivre avec lui depuis plus de quatre ans, dès qu'il le voyait son cœur s'emballait. Venant se blottir contre lui en souriant, il ressentit un vrai raz-de-marée de bien-être quand les bras de Trowa se refermèrent sur lui. Il se sentait si bien, protégé, aimé.

« C'était vide et froid à ta place, souffla Trowa. »

« Pardon, fis-t-il en quémandant un baiser qu'on lui accorda de bon cœur. »

Duo voulut s'écarter pour lui remplir une tasse de café, mais les bras de Trowa resserrèrent leur étreinte avec possessivités.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda Trowa en glissant une main sous son menton pour relever son visage vers lui. »

« C'est rien. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, alors je me suis levé en douce. »

Trowa fronça les sourcils.

« Duo, fis-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement, on a déjà parler de ça !»

Sentant son sourire s'agrandir malgré lui, Duo vint lui voler un autre long baiser.

« Ce n'était pas des cauchemars, mon amour. C'est seulement une de mes affaires qui me fait sortir du lit. Et les normes de confidentialité… »

S'écartant cette fois sans rencontrer de résistance, il lui servit un café noir qu'il déposa sur la table en face de lui.

« T'empêche d'évoquer certain sujet sensible, je sais ! Je déteste quand tu retournes mes phrases contre moi. D'ordinaire c'est moi qui ne parle pas ! »

Riant doucement devant cet air boudeur qui ressemblait si peu à son amant, Duo sortit deux assiettes et le pain.

« Les dures lois de l'impitoyable travaille que nous exerçons, plaisanta-t-il. Alors, quel est votre planing de la journée, lieutenant Barton ? »

Lui prenant le pain qu'il tenait encore pour le poser sur l'armoire, Trowa le Retourna doucement vers lui avant de le soulever par la taille pour l'asseoir sur la table.

« Et bien, pour commencer, je pensais ne pas quitter mon lit avant midi, mais un léger imprévu a défait mon plan d'attaque. Il m'a donc fallut revoir toute ma tactique. J'opterais donc pour, première étape, embrasser mon homme jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête. Puis, étape deux, le ramener dans notre chambre à coucher. »

Le sourire de Duo se fit resplendissant alors qu'une lueur amusée apparaissait dans son regard.

« Humm ! Jusqu'à midi ? »

Avec un sourire canaille, Trowa commença à faire sauter un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

« Peut-être un peu plus longtemps si tu te sens capable de tenir le rythme. »

Trowa repoussa le tissu lentement, caressant les épaules, puis le bras, le creux du coude, jusqu'à glisser au poignet, chassant la chemise qui rendit les armes dans un bruissement de tissu. Le trouble de Duo était perceptible, et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Surtout avec de tels yeux améthyste posés sur lui, rempli de cette expression sensuel.

Tendrement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ravis de le sentir lui répondre avec enthousiasme. Se pressant d'avantage contre lui, il posa une main contre sa nuque pour approfondir son baiser, avant de la laisser partir à l'aventure.

Posant ses mains brûlantes sur son torse, il se mit à le parcourir avec plaisir. Prenant un malin plaisir à caressé avec insistance les zones les plus sensible. Frissonnant sous se traitement des plus agréable, Duo glissa ses paumes sous la chemise de Trowa. Lui rendant la pareille tout en intensifiant leur baiser.

Puis, le téléavertisseur du Perventer vibra sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Posant son front contre le sien en poussant un profond soupir de déception, Trowa s'écarta à regret.

« Désolé, Duo. »

Caressant sa joue, avec douceur, Duo ramassa sa chemise.

« Le boulot, c'est le boulot. On se reprendra, vas ! Et jusqu'à trois heures de l'après-midi tiens ! Si tu te sens capable de tenir le rythme, bien sûr, ce moqua-t-il. »

Tendant les bras en riant Trowa le ramena contre lui pour une dernière étreinte avant de s'emparer du petit objet qui venait de chambouler son programme.

Il fronça vivement les sourcils en voyant le code qui s'affichait.

**Mardi, 9 heure du matin, Poste de police du centre de Sanck.**

« Est-ce qu'on a identifié le deuxième 4x4 qu'on voit sur la caméra de surveillance qui filmait la route. »

« Oui, fit le bleu qu'il formait en le guidant à travers les couloirs du bureau de police. Un véhicule de location, louer au nom de Jean Lebon, aucune fibre ou trace d'ADN. Il semblerait qu'on est méticuleusement nettoyé le 4x4 avant de le rendre. M. Lebon a affirmé qu'on lui avait volé son portefeuille la veille, et son alibi est en béton. Il travail comme gardien de nuit dans une banque et les bandes vidéos montrent qu'il n'a pas quitté son poste. On a aussi vérifier auprès des services publique, il a fait annulé ses carte de permis de conduire, de numéro social et fait gelé son compte bancaire quelques minute après s'être rendu compte de la disparition de son portefeuille.»

« Et qu'a dit la compagnie de location de véhicule ? »

S'immobilisant devant une porte qui portait l'inscription « Commissaire Barnes », le jeune homme cogna une fois et attendit.

« S'il s'agit vraiment d'un vol, la Compagnie ne chargera pas les frais de la location de véhicule à M. Lebon. Mais pour en tirer quoi que ce soit d'autre… Le jeune qui a autorisé la location est en vacance avec ses parents sur L-4 en ce moment. Nous avons déjà avisé les autorités là-bas. Ils sont censés nous redonner des nouvelles dès qu'ils l'auront interrogé. »

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et un homme bedonnant avec une moustache blanche leur fit signe d'entrer.

« Ha ! Dès qu'on l'a identifié j'ai su que les Perventers prendrait l'affaire en main. Assoyez-vous, je vous en pris Messieurs. »

Trowa s'assit en face du commissaire, acceptant la tasse de café qu'il venait de lui proposer alors que Cardwel, son stagiaire déclinait l'offre.

« Pas trop déçu qu'on vous damne le pion, commissaire ? demanda-t-il en sucrant le liquide noir, et de toute évidence corsé. »

S'assoyant à son tour, le commissaire haussa les épaules avant d'avaler une longue gorgée de café brûlant.

« Bof, je suis trop vieux pour toute ses intrigues politique, répondit-il en reposant sa tasse sur son bureau. Qu'un autre service aille se casser les dents ne me gêne pas du tout. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise en quarante-cinq ans de service, c'est que lorsque des membres du gouvernement sont impliqués, le dossier se retrouve presque systématiquement dans la pile des affaires non résolues.»

Trowa haussa un sourcil, étonné.

« Vous pensez donc qu'il s'agit d'un complot ? demanda Cardwel. »

Trowa leva les yeux, observant la réaction de l'homme par-dessus le rebord de sa tasse. Il croyait au flair du flic, à l'impression qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on se trouvait près du corps.

Les lèvres du commissaire se froncèrent en un pli moqueur.

« Je ne suis pas l'un de ses jeunes journaliste qui crie à la conspiration pour vendre leur canard, petit. Mais je ne suis pas non plus née de la dernière pluie. Quel qu'ait été les circonstances ou les mobiles de ce meurtre, vous pouvez être sûr qu'aucun politicien ne parleras de quoi que ce soit. N'empêche que tout ça est plutôt étrange : l'endroit où il a été retrouvé, toute cette histoire de location de véhicule, l'absence des trace de chaussure distincte du tueur, l'arme laissé sur place et parfaitement nettoyé… Si on excepte le fait qu'il ait tiré cinq fois plutôt qu'une, le type est un professionnel. Alors je me pose quand même beaucoup de questions sans réponse.»

Avant qu'il n'est le temps de poursuivre, on ouvrit la porte du bureau.

« Commissaire, fit une jeune fille, Les papiers de transfert sont près. »

Saisissant l'épaisse liasse qu'on lui tendait, l'homme signa avant de tendre son stylo à Trowa.

« Lieutenant, veuillez signer ici s'il vous plait. »

Trowa remarqua en prenant le stylo la bague que portait l'homme, et il eut une impression étrange. Celle de déjà vu. Mais comme elle partit rapidement il ne tenta pas de se focaliser dessus. Comme Sally le lui avait répété, il ne servait à rien de forcer son esprit. Les souvenirs ne lui reviendraient pas plus vite parce qu'il s'infligeait des migraines.

« Vous avez étudiez à la _Lake Victoria,_ remarqua Trowa prudemment. »

« Oui, j'ai fait partis des troupe de ravitaillements pendant 15 ans. Vous n'avez rien à craindre lieutenant, une enquête complète a été menée sur moi à la fin de la guerre. Comme tous ceux qui ont étudié à cette académie d'ailleurs. »

Reprenant la liasse, le commissaire détacha les copies carbones, puis il lui rendit le premier document avant de tendre la boîte sur le coin de son bureau à son bleu. Elle contenait les pièces à convictions et le dossier.

Une fois dans son auto, Trowa ne pu résister à la tentation de jeter un coup d'œil. Ce qu'il regretta. Sa matinée coquine avec Duo ne serait pas pour ses prochains jours.

La boîte était presque vide.

« Lieutenant, pourquoi avoir jeté un tel regard au commissaire ? demanda le jeune homme en prenant le volant. »

Trowa détourna le regard sur la fenêtre alors que Cardwel reculait le véhicule banalisé pour s'extraire de son espace de stationnement.

« La _Lake Victoria _était une académie militaire de haut prestige, celle là même où le "Lightning Baron" a étudié. »

« Le pilote masqué que les soldats d'Oz adulaient ? Celui qui est mort après avoir changé de camp ? »

« Lui-même. »

Trowa se garda bien de spécifier que Zechs n'était pas mort et se trouvait actuellement sur Mars. Il se questionnait plutôt sur l'endroit où il avait bien pu voir le commissaire avant ce jour.

**Mardi, 9 heure du matin, Base Perventers, Sanck.**

« Maxwell ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Arborant un grand sourire en entendant la voix de Wuffeï, Duo se retourna pour se jeter à son cou, s'attirant nombre de protestations.

« Ho ! Wuffy ! Je sui tellement heureux de te revoir moi aussi, bien sûr que je vais bien. Et toi ma poule ? »

Recevant un coup sur le crâne, il se recula en massant l'endroit où Wufeï venait de le frapper.

« Arrête de faire ton petit malin Maxwell ! Dis moi plutôt comment tu as fais pour entrer ici ! »

Souriant, Duo pointa la carte de consultant épinglé à sa poitrine.

« Un secrétaire de ministre c'est fait zigouiller, et ta patronne m'a demandé de faire un tour, question de donner mon avis là dessus. »

Wuffeï observa le sourire éclatant du jeune homme et dû se retenir pour ne pas le traiter de Shazi. On aurait dit que ça lui faisait carrément plaisir de revenir pour une affaire de meurtre.

« Malgré ton air de psychopathe, ça fait du bien de te revoir, Duo. »

« Oui, à moi aussi, il faudrait vraiment qu'on s'organise un truc ! Avec Quatre toujours en réunion et nos job respectif on ne se voient plus suffisamment nous cinq ! »

Entendant le cliquetis de talon haut marchant sur un pas militaire, ils se figèrent tout les deux. Se redressant en position de salut dès que le général tourna le coin du couloir, Wuffeï fut d'abord surprit de ne pas voir Maxwell l'imiter, puis se rappela subitement qu'il n'était plus qu'un civil.

« Maxwell ! »

Le natté faillit se mettre au garde à vous par réflexe, puis se rappelant qu'il n'était plus dans le service actif, il se contenta d'un signe de tête.

« Général Une. Comment vous portez-vous ? »

D'un geste sec elle salua Wuffeï, puis répondit au signe de tête de Duo.

« Repos, Capitaine Chang. J'irais beaucoup mieux quand toute cette histoire sera tirée au clair. Suivez moi Maxwell. »

Le précédant en marchant d'un bon pas, elle ne prit pas la peine de le regarder pour lui parler.

« Avant toute chose, merci d'avoir répondu à notre appel. »

« L'affaire sur laquelle je travaille en ce moment est dans une impasse. Alors c'est tout naturel que je vous file un coup de main. »

Une lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil alors qu'ils atteignaient le bout du couloir.

« Ha ! Oui ! C'est vrai, votre agence de détective privé. Cela me surprends toujours d'en entendre parler. En toute honnêteté, fis-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, je ne vous voyais pas quitter les Perventers pour filer des maris volage et retrouver des types qui ont fraudé le fisc.»

« Ho ! Vous savez, on tombe parfois sur des trucs intéressants. Mais c'est vrai que dans l'ensemble c'est un travail plutôt bureaucratique, confirma-t-il en s'engouffrant à sa suite dans l'ascenseur. »

À cause des caméras de sécurité dans la cabine, elle préféra garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans les couloirs de l'administration. Mais, à peine avait-il un pied en dehors qu'elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

« Le secrétaire du ministre Delworth, un proche collaborateur de Relena, a été retrouvé assassiné dans un vieux parc industriel désaffecté. Trois balle dans le dos, une dans la jambe, la dernière entre les deux yeux. Véhicule de location, avec papier volé et trafiqué à la clé. Aucune preuve, pas de fibre, pas d'ADN nulle part, pas même d'empreintes digitales. L'arme à feux, un petit calibre dont on a limé le numéro de série a été abandonné sur place après avoir été soigneusement essuyé, même les balles qui se trouvait encore à l'intérieur ne porte aucune trace de doigts.»

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« On dirait que c'est moi qui a fait a fait ça ! »

« Oui, enfin vous n'auriez pas gaspiller quatre balle, fis Une en poussant la porte de son bureau. C'est d'ailleurs cette attitude quasi experte qui m'a poussé à vous appeler. Nous avons pensé que vous pourriez nous être d'un grand secours dans cette affaire. Comme le Lieutenant Barton et l'un des responsables de l'enquête, je compte sur vous pour rester professionnel.»

Duo eut un léger sourire.

« Ne vous en faite pas, j'ai longtemps travaillé en collaboration avec lui auparavant non ? »

Une pinça les lèvres en pénétrant dans son « antre », comme Duo avait lui-même eu l'habitude de surnommer cet endroit.

« Dois-je vous rappeler les circonstances dans lesquels vous avez décidé de remettre votre démission ? »

Duo haussa les épaules.

« Malgré ce que vous pouvez en penser, j'aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe lequel de mes hommes. »

Une soupira, elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. De tous ses éléments, Maxwell avait toujours été le plus difficiles à gérer et elle aurait dû se douter qu'un ordre direct ne l'arrêterait pas.

« Enfin, qu'importe à présent. En tant que consultant vous n'aurez pas à faire un tel choix. Cependant, je tiens à avoir votre parole que vous ne prendrez pas de risques injustifiés avant de vous laisser prendre ce dossier. »

Duo sourit.

« On s'est découvert un instinct maternel ? lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

S'emparant de la farde sur le coin de son bureau, il lui sourit de façon rassurante.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je sais ce que je fais. »

oOo

Commentaires ? Critiques ? Allez ! S'il vous plait (joint les mains en signe de prière) pitié !


	3. Chapter 3

**Mardi, 20 h, Base Perventers, Sanck**

« J'amène le ravitaillement, claironna Duo.»

Il entra dans la pièce avec son entrain habituel, un grand sachet de papier brun dans une main et un porte gobelet remplis par trois cafés dans l'autre.

« Merci, Duo, fis Barton en levant à peine les yeux de son écran. »

Le stagiaire pour sa part se montra nettement plus enthousiaste. Allant jusqu'à se lever d'un coup.

« Ho ! Vous êtes mon sauveur Monsieur Maxwell. J'avais désespérément besoin de caféine. »

Souriant devant tant de transport à la vue d'un simple verre de carton, Duo s'assit sur le coin du bureau de Trowa.

« Alors, comment s'est passé la rencontre avec le ministre Delworth? Demanda-t-il en aspirant une première gorgé de son latté.»

Trowa soupira en lui tendant le compte rendu. Plus expressif, la jeune recrue grimaça.

« Laissez moi deviner, fis le natté sans même ouvrir la farde. Il n'avait rien à voir l'à dedans ne savait pas ce que son secrétaire faisait à une heure si avancé dans un parc industriel désaffecté ignorait s'il jouait ou se droguait, et s'il l'avait pu il aurait même prétendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. »

« Tous les ministre sont donc identique ? demanda Cardwel avec désabusement. »

Souriant légèrement, Duo acquiesça.

« Ceux qui sont appelé à être interrogé dans une affaire d'homicide, en tout cas. »

Trowa se pinça l'arrête du nez, détournant le regard de son écran pour reposer ses yeux.

« Même s'ils n'ont rien à se reprocher, les hommes politiques ont tous tendances à éviter les rapports avec nous. C'est une question d'opinion publique, précisa-t-il en tendant le bras vers le dernier gobelet. »

Ouvrant le sac de papier, Duo y plongea la main pour en sortir deux sachets de sucres et les lui tendit.

« Merci. Tu crois que la fiancée serait impliquée ? »

Duo lui jeta un regard entendu.

« Non, et toi non plus : une femme qui prévoit assassiner son futur mari ne payent pas une robe de marié une somme astronomique, à moins d'être sûr de toucher le pactole. Hors, elle n'aura pas un sous, et elle le sait. »

Le bleu reconnu que c'était logique.

« Est-ce que le ministre saurait quelque choses ? demanda-t-il en feuilletant ses notes. »

Duo et Trowa esquissèrent le même sourire amusé par tant d'innocence.

« La question, répondit Trowa, ce n'est pas s'il sait quelque choses. »

« Mais jusqu'à quel point il est impliqué, compléta Duo. »

Cardwel les observa tous les deux, surpris.

« Vous ne semblez pas entretenir de très bons sentiments envers les politiciens. »

Duo et son amant échangèrent un rapide regard avant que, d'un air détendu, Duo n'hausse les épaules.

« Disons qu'on a l'habitude des complots et des intrigues à caractère politique. Faut pas te faire de bile : on ne cris pas à la conspiration. Mais quand un homme vous côtoie autant, vous connaissez forcément des choses sur lui. Le vieux Delworth en sait plus qu'il ne le prétend. Mais il ne crachera pas le morceau à moins d'y avoir quelque chose à y gagner. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de recevoir quelques taches de boue sur sa précieuse réputation s'il n'obtient rien pour la peine.»

Laissant Duo donné une ou deux informations qui n'était pas inscrit dans les manuels, Barton en profita pour avaler son café à grand trait. La chaleur bienfaisante du breuvage se répandit à travers son organisme, et la drogue de l'inspiration commença à faire son effet. Il n'y avait pas tellement d'option, songea-t-il, ou Delworth était impliqué jusqu'au cou, ou il savait beaucoup d'information compromettante. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils allaient devoir faire quelque chose pour trouver le pots aux roses, et nul doute qu'on leur mettrait des battons dans les roues. Jetant son gobelet vide à travers la pièce, il sourit quand il atterrit en plein dans la corbeille à papier.

« Joli panier, commenta Duo. Ton bras vas mieux on dirait. »

Bien sûr ! Avec Duo comme consultant, cela changeait la donne.

« Beaucoup mieux. Je suppose que nous n'aurons pas le choix de faire une enquête en douce sur lui. Une nous donnera l'autorisation de fouiller dans son passé, mais pour la table d'écoute et la surveillance, je doute qu'elle accepte sur des présomptions, fis-t-il en observant son amant du coin de l'œil.»

Duo eut un large sourire.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Je suis privé tu te rappels.»

Le sergent toussa, s'étouffant à moitié avec son café.

« Mais… mais… c'est illégale si on n'en a pas reçut l'autorisation ! »

Le natté lui fit un clin d'œil.

« J'ai mon accréditation et tous mes permis sont en règles. Et je sui privé, pas Perventers. Mon matériel, mes enregistrements… Ce que j'en fait me regarde. Si je décides de vous les donner par la suite, cela devient une preuve tout à fait recevable devant les tribunaux.»

Cardwel tritura nerveusement son gobelet vide, retournant la question sous tous ses angles.

« C'est drôlement tordu, finit-il par souffler. »

« Tellement, que s'en est légal, sourit le natté »

**Base Perventers de L1, mardi, 21 h 15, infirmerie.**

Heero entra dans le cabinet du docteur. La pièce sentait le désinfectant et l'huile de menthe. Une crème pour les mains que Sean affectionnait particulièrement parce que c'était son frère qui la lui avait offerte.

À cette pensé, il jeta un coup d'œil au cadre photo posé sur le coin du bureau. Il n'avait pas besoin de le retourner vers lui pour savoir qu'elle contenait l'image de Sean, plus jeune, tenant son frère par l'épaule à la remise de diplôme.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit vivement dans son dos, il se retourna arme au poing par pur réflexe. Car, en vérité, rien de bien menaçant ne pouvait se promener en toute impunité sur une base Perventer.

« Je me rends ! fis Sean en levant vivement ses bras au dessus de sa tête. C'est moi qui ai assassiné Lady Scarlette avec le chandelier dans la salle de bal ! Ne tirez pas, je vous en prie !»

Soupirant lourdement, Heero baissa son arme.

« Si tu perdais ton habitude de claquer les portes aussi ! répliqua-t-il sur un ton acide. »

Se plaquant les deux mains devant la bouche, le médecin pris un air faussement alarmé.

« Mon dieu ! Il parle ! Tu as de la fièvre ? Des douleurs ? Tu as assez bu aujourd'hui ? »

Agacé, Heero le fustigea d'un des regards noirs qui figeait sur place quiconque le croisait. Ce qui n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté avec son vis-à-vis.

« Ouf ! fis le praticien en essuyant la sueur imaginaire sur son front. Il agit de nouveau normalement. Il devrait échapper à une hospitalisation en règle ! Bien ! Heureux que tu sois là. Je n'aurais pas besoin d'envoyer quelqu'un pour qu'il te ramène de force. »

S'assoyant dans son fauteuil, il lui indiqua la chaise en face de lui, mais ne vérifia pas s'il obtempérait, le nez déjà plongé dans le dossier médical de son dernier patient.

« Désolé du temps d'attente en passant, une balle à l'épaule. Je finissais de changer le papier de la table d'auscultation. »

« Hn. »

Le praticien avait l'air fatigué, à moins que ce ne soit le fait de voir ses cheveux rassemblés en un chignon serré sur la nuque qui lui donnait cet air. Le matin même Sean avait été le relancer jusque dans ses quartiers pour l'ausculter et vérifier la cicatrisation. N'ayant pas été content des résultats, il lui avait ordonné de passer le voir. Le menaçant de suspension s'il ne coopérait pas. Et comme il possédait bel et bien le pouvoir de le retirer du service actif…

Disons qu'il ne tenait pas à vérifier jusqu'à quel point il pouvait se montrer enmerdeur.

« Alors, fis-t-il en refermant le dossier de son précédent patient. Pas d'allergie à la pénicilline ? »

« Hn. »

Sean lui jeta un sourire alors qu'il se redressait dans son siège.

« Je sais que je te demande de fournir un effort quasi surhumain, mais pour les assurance il faut répondre par oui ou non de façon clair. »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'enregistre pas. »

Sean leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, il se pencha vers lui, un air de conspirateur peint sur le visage.

« Je vais te confier un grave secret ! Il existe une chose obscure et mystérieuse qui s'appelle la confiance, Heero. »

Se fut au tour d'Heero de retenir une expression exaspérer.

« Mais, continua le praticien comme si de rien n'était, il faut tout de même que je puisse affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute que tu m'as répondu. »

« Hn ! »

Sean hocha la tête, lui souriant.

« Oui, je sais. C'est con, mais c'est comme ça. Alors, allergique à la pénicilline ? »

« Non. »

Se levant, il l'invita d'un geste de la main à passer dans l'autre salle. Connaissant déjà la procédure, Heero retira son pantalon, le plia soigneusement et le plaça sur la chaise mise à disposition.

Sean se lava les mains pendant ce temps, de tel sorte qu'il était près à enfiler ses gants de latex lorsque Heero se jucha sur la table d'auscultation.

« Bien, fis le médecin, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, je vais commencer par couper les points de sutures. Puis je vais envoyer une solution d'eau et d'antiseptique à base de pénicilline dans la plaie à l'aide d'une seringue sans aiguille. À la suite de quoi, je jugerais s'il faut refaire les points où s'il est plus sage de s'en passer. Finalement, j'appliquerais une crème antiseptique et je recouvrirais d'un bandage. Des questions ? »

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

Sean le dévisagea, d'abord surpris, puis éclata de rire.

« Yui faisant de l'humour, j'aurais tout vu. Tu refuses toujours les antalgiques ?»

Comprenant qu'il fallait encore répondre par oui on non, il s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air trop agacé avec le médecin. Après tout, Sean n'y était pour rien.

« Oui. »

Ce n'était pas le fait de devoir s'exprimer de cette façon qui l'irritait, mais les questions inutiles, pourtant incontournable, qu'il détestait. Tout était déjà dans son dossier médical. À quoi servait-il, s'il fallait sans cesse revenir sur les mêmes points ?

« Bien, alors ne bouge pas. »

S'emparant d'un tout petit scalpel qui paraissait très affûté, Sean coupa avec lenteur un point après l'autre, prenant garde à ne pas tirer le fils pour lui éviter de souffrir inutilement. C'était une des choses qu'il admirait chez lui : son soucis d'autrui, du bien-être de chacun de ses patients, même de lui. Surtout de lui en fait.

Il l'observa alors qu'il déchirait l'enveloppe contenant la solution désinfectante, puis lorsqu'il dosa l'eau et qu'il remplis la seringue. C'était ce sérieux minutieux dans chaque geste qui avait finit par le mettre en confiance.

« Ça risque de piquer, voir de brûler un peu, l'avertit-il. »

Grimaçant sous la brûlure intense, il s'efforça de rester immobile tout le temps que dura la démarche. Le jeune praticien agissait avec la même concentration préoccupée que s'il s'agissait d'une opération à cœur ouvert. Et son expression replongea Heero un instant dans le passé.

**Ac 197, L-1, dispensaire du sacré-cœur. **

_Cet endroit avait des allures d'hôpital si on oubliait les religieuses qui couraient en tout sens et l'odeur de sang. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une clinique de fortune soignant gratuitement les réfugiés de guerre et les blessés qui n'avait pas les moyens de payer des frais d'institution médical. _

_« Peut-on vraiment lui faire confiance, souffla Heero le souffle rendu haché par la douleur. »_

_Il n'avait aucune idée de la gravité de la blessure par balle qu'il avait reçut au buste. Dans le meilleur des cas elle avait casser un os, dans le pire, perforé un organe et il fallait qu'il voit un médecin. Il ne pouvait pas s'opérer lui-même, pas, du moins, une blessure d'une telle gravitée. _

_« T'inquiète, souffla le jeune homme, c'est mon frangin. Celui qui m'a élevé, pas celui qui s'est barré. Y a rien à craindre. Le seul truc, c'est qu'il a un détecteur de mensonge intégré. Si tu lui mens, Sean le saura. »_

_« Je saurais quoi, demanda un homme en sarrau blanc. »_

_Il n'était pas très grand, plutôt dans la moyenne, ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient à la mâchoire. Pas moche, mais pas une bombe non plus. Il avait peut-être neuf ou dix ans de plus qu'Heero. En fait, il était plutôt quelconque si on faisait abstraction du regard, si profond et si inflexible, presque dur. Le regard d'un homme qui n'a pas eut le temps d'être un enfant._

_« Heu… c'est compliqué. Tu pourrais le soigner sans remplir de paperasse, steuplait Sean ? »_

_L'homme dévisagea à tour de rôle le garçon d'une quinzaine d'année et le Perventers de vingt-deux ans. Se demandant apparemment s'il devait soigné Heero ou le mettre en pièce. Son regard s'assombrit davantage quand il remarqua l'auréole de sang qui ne cessait de s'agrandir sur la chemise du drôle de type devant lui._

_Le japonais s'attendait à une foule de questions, voir des accusations. Pourtant, sans rien demander l'homme soupira avant d'acquiescer doucement. _

_« Oui, mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, 'Ada. »._

_Son regard était alors aussi sérieux que celui que J posait sur Heero durant la guerre._

**Base Perventers de L1, mardi, 21 h 45, infirmerie.**

« Voilà, fis Sean en posant le dernier sparadrap, le ramenant au temps présent. C'est terminé. »

Alors qu'il se relevait en retirant ses gants, Heero l'observa avec une telle acuité que le médecin sentit son regard pesé sur ses épaules.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas, demanda-t-il en commençant à remplir la prescription qu'il lui faisait pour la crème. »

Posant prudemment les pieds au sol pour éviter d'éprouver les nouveaux points, Heero renfila vite son pantalon. Ne pas avoir le médecin sous les yeux rendait certaine question plus facile à poser. Aussi parvint-il à formuler l'interrogation qu'il avait gardée pour lui depuis cette époque d'AC197 où Sean l'avait opéré sur la demande de son frère.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté de m'aider sans même poser de questions, demanda-t-il en rattachant ses bottes. »

« Mais je t'en ai posé. Quel objet est responsable de la plaie, depuis combien de temps. La routine quoi. Pour le reste, que tu te sois fait ça en sauvant un politicien ou en tondant la pelouse m'indiffère totalement.»

Heero hésita avant de préciser sa pensée. Il savait que cela risquait de faire ressurgir certain souvenir. Et qu'ils seraient aussi pénibles pour le praticien qu'ils ne l'étaient pour lui-même. Se retournant lentement il observa l'homme qui ajoutait quelques observations médical à son dossier.

« Non, en AC197. Tu n'as posé aucune question, tu n'as fait aucun reproche, tu n'as même pas cherché à m'écharper pour les ennuis que j'allais assurément attiré sur ton frère. »

Il comprit, à la crispation des épaules de Sean, qu'il avait vu juste. Même très vieux, certains moments ne cessait jamais de vous faire souffrir.

« C'était mon frère qui me le demandait, répondit-il doucement. C'était important pour lui, et cela me suffisait. »

La douceur avec laquelle le médecin referma la chemise de carton semblait un douloureux parallèle de la douceur avec laquelle il tentait de fermer la porte aux réminiscences. Il tentait de se reprendre, et cela lui pris quelque secondes supplémentaire avant de parvenir à se tourner tout sourire vers le japonais.

« Bon ! Et si on vérifiait cette épaule maintenant ! Il faudra m'expliquer un jour pourquoi tu t'es soudainement pris pour un oiseau. »

« Hn ! »

Mais malgré la légèreté de son ton, Heero vu dans son regard qu'il pensait à son frère.

**Quartier des Perventers. Appartement du Lieutenant Barton. Mardi, 22 h.**

Trowa retira sa chemise, la mettant ensuite dan le panier à linges.

« Tu savais que le commissaire de la police de Sanck, Barnes, avait étudié à la _Lake victoria Académie_? demanda-t-il en haussant légèrement la voix afin que son amant l'entende de la salle de bain.»

« Quoi ! Sérieux ? demanda le natté en retirant la brosse à dent qu'il avait dans la bouche.»

« Ouai, j'ai fait des recherches, mais j'ai rien trouvé de concluant sur lui ! Il était dans le ravitaillement durant la guerre, trop vieux pour le front. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il a dit. Et son dossier militaire ne raconte pas autre chose.»

« Ha… »

Dans la tête de Duo, les pièces commençait à se mettre en en place. C'est qu'il en savait beaucoup plus que Trowa sur Delworth.

Merci à Joshua Wellington et à sa petite excursion du matin dans le bureau du sergent.

Il s'agissait d'un ancien collègue Perventers qui laissait toujours ses codes d'accès et d'autorisations dans le premier tiroir de son classeur, caché dans l'annuaire téléphonique. Une précaution contre ses trous de mémoires qui avait été extrêmement utile à Duo pour emprunter son identité le temps de poser quelque questions.

Une fois qu'il avait appris l'endroit où Delworth avait étudié, un simple coup de fils à Zechs lui avait permis d'obtenir l'autorisation de fouiller les archives de son ancienne école et découvrir ainsi le pot aux roses.

Mais bien qu'il tenait à conserver son avance, il se devait de partager une partie des informations qu'il avait avec lui. Sinon cela aurait été trop suspect.

Il pris le temps de ranger sa brosse à dent et de se rincer la bouche pour penser à ce qu'il voulait bien lui révéler.

« Tu savais que Delworth a lui aussi étudié à _Lake Victoria ? _finit-il par demander. »

Trowa ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain à la volée.

« Tu ne me fait pas de mauvaise blague ? »

Duo lui jeta un regard terriblement sérieux.

« Tu sais que je ne fais jamais de plaisanterie sur des informations sensibles. »

Trowa approuva, entrant dans la chambre de bain, il le saisit par la taille pour le presser contre lui. Observant leur reflet dans le miroir, Duo ne pu s'empêcher de songer qu'il formait un bien joli couple.

« C'est vrai, mais avoue que c'est une information qui peut se révéler énorme pour la progression de l'enquête, souffla Trowa avec une excitation mal contenue dans la voix.»

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Duo se blottit contre lui, culpabilisant un peu de ne pas lui dire tout ce qu'il savait. Mais s'il allait jusqu'au bout, il finirait obligatoirement par tomber, et il ne voulait pas l'entraîner dans sa chute. Après tout, s'il faisait ça, c'était pour les protéger eux, les anciens pilotes, sa famille. Hors de questions de laisser Trowa se brûler les ailes.

« Dès le retour de Heero, tu devrais lui demander de chercher de l'informations sur ses deux là. Si des fichiers cachés existent encore, c'est lui qui saura les trouver. »

_À moins que je ne les aie détruis moi-même._

En fait, il avait trouvé des tas d'informations sur Delworth en consultant son dossier de service. L'académie militaire n'était que la immergé de l'iceberg. Le politicien avait été près du Duc Dermail, le leader de la fondation Romefeller. Il avait financé l'alliance sous un prête-nom pendant plusieurs années.

Il lui faudrait encore faire quelque recherche, mais, décidément, le vieux Delworth n'avait pas que des squelettes dans son placard. Il avait carrément le salon funéraire au complet.

Mais pourquoi chercher à les tuer ?

« Les » car, Duo s'en doutait bien, Heero n'était que le coup d'envoie : le test. Il serait tous visé à un moment où à un autre, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même.

_On veut nous empêcher d'agir, ça c'est clair, mais pour nous empêcher d'intervenir dans quoi ? Un autre push ? Un assassinat ? Delworth a appelé Barnes à cinq heures du matin. Le scénario le plus probable c'est que Delworth avait rendez-vous avec son secrétaire pour qu'il lui remette le dossier de l'affaire Damoclès. Quand il ne l'a pas vu revenir, il a compris qu'il était mort, alors il a téléphoné à son ami le commissaire. Mais que gagne-t-il à mêler Barnes à cette histoire ? Il savait forcément que se serait les Perventers qui prendrait l'affaire en charge, ce n'était donc pas pour le couvrir. Il voulait lui faire porter le chapeau ? Minutes… Barnes ?_

« À quoi tu penses comme ça ? demanda Trowa en caressant son front, j'entends les rouages de ton cerveau grincer. » 

« Je me demandais pourquoi Delworth aurait besoin de Barnes. »

« Alors selon toi, c'est sûr qu'il est impliqué ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

Plus tard, couché dans les bras de Trowa, entouré par sa chaleur, il sentit la douleur l'effleuré de nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie d'être séparé de lui. Pas envie de devoir sacrifier encore son bonheur pour le bien commun ! Mais il le devait. Ho ! bien sûr il aurait pu tout révéler et remettre l'affaire entre les mains compétente des Perventers. Mais outre le fait qu'il serait alors sans doute arrêter pour le meurtre du secrétaire, il y avait peut-être une taupe chez eux. Et si c'était le cas, le temps de découvrir qui, l'un d'entre eux pourrait trouver la mort. Et ça s'était hors de question !

_« Je ne sais pas si tu comprendras, pensa-t-il en caressant tendrement la joue de Trowa. Ou si tu me pardonneras un jour. Je ne peux pas laisser quelque chose de mal t'arriver. Je ne peux pas prendre se risque là, ce serait trop dur. »_

_oOo_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mercredi, 8 h am, Base Perventers, Sanck**

La recrue Cardwel sautilla sur sa chaise avec exultation, attirant l'attention de Trowa.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Cardwel tourna l'écran de son portable dans sa direction.

« Vous m'aviez demandé de trouver un maximum d'information sur les dernier faits et gestes du secrétaire. J'ai réussis à trouver son relever téléphonique ! »

Trowa fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il lui faisait une mauvaise blague, ou s'il était resté trop longtemps au soleil.

« Nous avons déjà les relevés téléphoniques de son domicile et de son cellulaire, Cardwel. »

Levant la main dans un signe de victoire Cardwel lui pointa l'écran.

« Non ! Pas celui là. En épluchant son compte j'ai vu qu'il avait acheté quelque choses dans un magasin d'appareil électronique, vu le montant débourser, je me suis d'abord dit que ce n'était rien, mais en remarquant qu'à partir de cette date le montant prélevé sur son compte de communications avait augmentés, j'ai été intrigué. J'ai donc appelé le magasin d'électronique, et ils m'ont dit que c'était un téléphone cellulaire. Bon, il n'y a pas de loi interdisant d'avoir deux téléphones, et j'avais laissé tomber jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il avait signé sous le nom d'Émiliens Meadows, le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Il ne faisait jamais ça. J'ai sentis que je tenais quelque chose ! »

« Nous n'avons trouver aucun portable autre que celui déclarer, ni sur lui, ni à son domicile, ni a son bureau, et nous avons passé sa voiture au peigne fins, fis remarquer Trowa pour modérer son enthousiasme débordant. »

« Oui, mais si le meurtrier est un professionnel, il le lui a sûrement pris, non ? »

Trowa y réfléchis quelque seconde avant d'abonder dans son sens.

« Ça se tiens. »

Ravis de le voir considérer ses arguments, Cardwel poursuivit avec un regain d'excitation.

« Alors j'ai appelé la compagnie du téléphone, et je leur ais demandé de m'envoyer le relevé. Ils m'ont expliqué que vu les normes de confidentialité, à moins d'avoir la signature de M. Meadows je ne pourrais rien obtenir. Alors j'ai un peu… heu… »

Trowa sourit, tant devant son entrains que de la gène qu'il éprouvait à avouer son forfait.

« Vous avez pirater un site protéger sans autorisation plutôt que d'attendre d'obtenir le mandat? »

Se recroquevillant dans l'attente de reproches, le bleu admît d'un léger signe de tête.

« Un écart de conduite qu'on peut pardonner s'il est commis par un stagiaire qui promet de ne pas réitérer, commenta magnanimement Trowa. »

Il avait lui aussi éprouvé cette sensation grisante et euphorique d'avoir mis le doigt sur le petit détail qui faisait toutes la différence. Il pouvait donc difficilement lui tenir rigueur d'avoir agit avec empressement.

Retrouvant aussitôt de sa superbe, le jeune homme se redressa vivement.

« Je le jure Monsieur. Lieutenant ! Enfin… »

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, Trowa lui fit signe de poursuivre.

« Donc j'ai accédé à son compte, et voilà ! Nous avons la preuve qu'il a appelé Delworth quinze minutes avant l'heure présumée de sa mort. Juste avant qu'un gros virement ne s'effectue de son compte à celui du commissaire Barnes. Cela prouve que Delworth et Barnes sont impliqué d'une certaine façon. »

Trowa souriait encore lorsque quelque chose sur l'écran attira son regard.

« Quelque chose qui cloche Lieutenant ? demanda Cardwel en le voyant soudain anxieux. »

Luttant pour retrouver un air neutre, Trowa pris même la peine de lui sourire une nouvelle fois.

« Ce n'est rien. Félicitation Cardwel, vous avez l'œil pour les détails. Continuez. À ce rythme vous finirez par trouver quelque choses qui nous fournira un mandat d'arrestation avant moi.»

Se rengorgeant comme un petit coq du compliment qu'on venait de lui faire, Cardwel retourna à son travail sans remarquer le regard aigu que Trowa reportait sur la chaise vide qu'avait occupé Duo la veille.

**Mercredi, 8**** h am, Bureau de l'agence Maxewell, Sanck.**

Duo relisait avec attention le rapport de l'affaire Damoclès. Il y avait une taupe, mais pas chez les Perventer.

Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une choses pareil !

Il n'avait certes pas travaillé sur cette mission, et le nom n'était mentionné qu'une fois, mais il aurait dû se rendre à l'évidence bien avant ! En Ac197, c'était Barnes, à l'époque inspecteur sur L-1, qui avait mis en contact Heero avec Kadamo Keurgel. Et plus il lisait, plus il soupçonnait quelque chose qu'Heero avait cherché à savoir pendant des années, une chose qui le tenait éveillé encore la nuit.

Avec ce qu'il savait maintenant il commençait à comprendre comment les choses avaient pu prendre un tour aussi tragique pour le jeune Keurgel.

Un schéma prenait soudainement forme dans sa tête. En 97 Delworth venait tout juste d'être élu vice-roi. Officiellement, si quelque chose arrivait à Relena, en l'absence d'héritier dans la même lignée, c'est à lui que revenait la couronne.

Delworth ne pouvait alors savoir que Milliardo Peacecraft n'avait pas perdu la vie dans la bataille finale, ce qui lui donnait le mobile.

Pour ce qui était du comment, il fallait remonter plus loin : Barnes et lui avait été à la _Victoria Lake Académie_ en même temps, ils avaient fait les mêmes études, fréquentés les mêmes cercles d'amis et effectuer leur service en même temps. La seule chose qui les différenciait était leur provenance.

Alors que Delworth venait d'une fortunée famille aristocratique, Barnes, lui, avait des origines de modeste fermier. Lors de leur troisième année de services, Delworth avait déboursé d'importantes sommes d'argent pour permettre à Barnes d'obtenir les soins indispensables à la survie de son premier enfant dont il venait d'être informé par missive des graves problèmes cardiaques.

À la fin de leur service actif, bien des années avant le début de la guerre, Delworth et lui avait gardé contact, bien que leur chemin est pris des directions plutôt opposées. Alors que Barnes se lançait dans une carrière policière, Delworth lui, avec l'appui de Dermail (le leader de la disparue fondation Romefeller) avait lancé sa carrière politique.

Pendant que le petit fermier gravissait lentement les échelons dans son commissariat perdu au milieu de nulle part, la carrière de Delworth prenait des allures exponentielles.

Grâce à son cercle d'ami grandissant, il se retrouvait projeté toujours plus haut dans les sphères politiques. Jusqu'à ce que son bon ami le Duc Dermail ne lui fasse rencontrer Denkim Barton. Un idéaliste radical qui comptait parmi ses amis nombre de pacifiste. Denkim le présenta ensuite à un ami politicien, dont il devint le secrétaire. Un grand homme, qui dans un futur rapproché allait devenir un géant politique. Heero Yui allait être celui qui, par sa seule conviction, réussirait à déplacer des montagnes pour accomplir l'impossible: unifié les colonies et négocier une paix temporaire avec les factions militaire de la terre.

Après l'assassinat du grand homme, en AC 175, Delworth avait disparut alors que c'était au tour de Barnes de connaître ses heures de gloire. Transférer sur L-1 avec les honneur il recevait le titre de capitaine de police à l'age de trente-cinq ans. Un an plus tard il prenait sous son aile un jeune homme qui allait rapidement devenir l'égal d'un fils.

Duo avait dû payer l'un de ses informateur un prix dingue pour découvrir le pot aux roses, mais il avait obtenu des preuves. Dont un article de journal de l'époque, et nombre de photos officiels.

Le jeune homme s'appelait Sean Keurgel Senior et il allait mourir avec sa femme dans un attentat dix ans plus tard, lors de la guerre, laissant derrière lui Sean Junior de dix-huit ans tout juste, avec deux frères désormais à charge. Trois pauvres gosse avec qui Barnes allait toujours gardés le contact.

Des grands pans du reste de l'histoire était connu du grand public. Après la guerre Delworth, se servant de son passé de gentils petits secrétaire du grand Heero Yui (le politicien, hein !) venait se faire élire avec son histoire à faire pleurer dans les chaumières de continuation d'une « Mission inspiré par ce grand homme qui avait pris la place d'un père dans ma vie. »

Duo aussi en pleurait encore… de rire.

Vu son apparente fidélité aux camps pacifiste, et une savante application de pot de vins pour qu'on oublie et enterre son passé de militaire et certaine de ses fréquentations passées, les Perventer était passé à côté sans même s'en douter.

Tant qu'à Barnes, il avait bel et bien été dans le ravitaillement lors de son rappel sous le drapeau, il n'avait commis aucun crime de guerre, n'avait participé à aucune opération et n'avait finalement aucunement le profil d'un supporter fanatique ou d'un Loyaliste. Devenu inspecteur sur L-1 après avoir repris son service dans la police, il n'avait eut aucun contact avec Delworth avant qu'un de ses hommes n'arrête un petit trafiquant d'arme.

Les charges avaient mystérieusement été retirées et le dossier oublié d'une fort curieuse façon. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas été référé au Perventer, comme toute contrebande de nature à mettre en péril la paix ce devait de l'être.

Dans ce dossier sur lequel Duo avait finit par mettre la main, il était mentionné que le suspect avait été arrêter grâce au témoignage et aux renseignements du jeune Kadamo Keurgel.

A peu près aux mêmes dates, Barnes avait eut une promotion inexpliquée et avait contacté en catimini, et avec un luxe de prudence les perventers de L-1 pour les mettrent en contact avec ce même Kadamo Keurgel grâce à qui l'opération Damoclès allait être lancé.

Le reste n'était pour l'instant que simple supposition et preuve indirecte. Il allait lui falloir des preuves, mais Duo était convaincu qu'en 97, peu après son élection à la place de vice-roi, Delworth avait dû rappeler sa généreuse contribution passé et promettre à Barnes le titre de commissaire contre un tout petit service. Remettre en liberté le trafiquant d'armes qui était en fait membre d'un groupuscule terroriste financer par ses soins. (Les états de compte du ministre révélaient bel et bien des montant d'argent colossal débiter sur son compte personnel vers un compte offshore de L-1.) Seulement Delworth ne devait pas savoir que le fils d'un vieil ami de Barnes était le dénonciateur.

Comment expliquer au fils d'un ex-flic qu'on relâchait un terroriste ? Les risques que le jeune Keurgel révèle tout de sa propre initiative au Perventer étaient trop grands ! Il avait donc décidé de mettre le jeune homme en contact avec les Perventers, se rendant insoupçonnable. À la fin, Barnes avait livré l'identité de leur taupe au terroriste, condamnant le jeune Keurgel et évitant ainsi qu'on découvre un jour sa funeste contribution à l'affaire.

Tant qu'à Delworth ses intentions étaient très claires, obtenir le trône. Et quoi de mieux pour asseoir sa nouvelle autorité que de démantelé un réseaux de terroriste qui aurait été responsable d'un tragique attentat contre le parlement où des centaines de civil aurait perdu la vie, dont la pauvre reine Peacecraft ?

Rendu plus prudent par cet échec qui avait faillit lui coûter sa tête, (Les Perventers avait arrêter le même jour dix ministres, tous de proche collaborateur de Delworth.), le ministre véreux avait fermenter un autre plans visant une prise de pouvoir plus subtil. En tuant les anciens pilotes un à un, à des intervalles espacés, puis en éliminant Relena Peacecraft il s'assurait le trône en toute quiétude.

Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que Duo ait vent de sa recherche d'information sur les anciens pilotes. Ni à ce qu'il propose ses services sous un pseudonyme quelque fois employer durant la guerre.

Souriant, il su où trouver confirmation en lisant les dernière lignes du rapport.

Après avoir nettoyer son bureau de fond en comble, il ne lui restait qu'une dernière chose à faire avant de foncer au palais. Une fois cette dernière tâche accomplie, il se permit de se détendre pour la première fois en près d'un mois.

« _Courage, c'est presque terminé. »_

Descendant les escaliers, il comprit qu'on le suivait avant même d'avoir franchit la porte de l'édifice où se situait son bureau.

Parfait ! Qu'il sache, tous autant qu'ils étaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir cette fois !

**Mercredi, 11 h**** am, Bureau du lieutenant Barton, Base Perventer de Sanck.**

« Qu'est-ce qui était important au point d'envoyer ton bleu chercher des trombones ? demanda Wuffeï en s'assoyant bien droit dans la chaise de la recrue en question. »

Trowa soupira lourdement, ce qui allait suivre n'était pas facile à confier, mais il fallait qu'au moins un d'entre eux soit mis au courant. Le ton froid avec lequel le lieutenant lui exposa la situation mis la puce à l'oreille de Wuffeï bien avant qu'il n'aborde les faits les plus troublants.

« Il y a environs trois heures, la recrue Cardwel à fait une découverte qui pourrait ce révéler être la pièce maîtresse de cette enquête. La victime, Émilien Shawn, avait un second téléphone cellulaire dont on ne nous avait pas remis la liste des communications, puisqu'il avait été acquis sous le nom d'Émilien Meadow, nom de sa mère. »

N'en pouvant plus de garder contenu toute cette agitation, l'ancien pilote du Heavyarms se leva et se mis à arpenter son bureau de long en large. Agrippant la liste des appels du téléphone cellulaire trouvé par Cardwel, il la tendit à son ami d'une main tendue.

« Durant les dernières heures qu'il lui restait à vivre, Shawn à communiquer à l'aide de ce téléphone avec trois personne. Le ministre Delworth vers deux heures et demi et le commissaire du poste de police de Sank, Barnes, vers deux heures quarante-cinq, qui ont tous deux étudié à la _Victoria Lake Académie,_ en passant_. »_

Plus il parlait, plus ses épaules se raidissaient. S'immobilisant devant son bureau, il y prit appuis des deux mains, baissant la tête. Il ne supportait pas le regard de Wuffeï sur lui à cet instant.

« La dernière personne à avoir interagit avec Shawn par l'intermédiaire de ce cellulaire, l'a fait vers trois heures. Sachant que l'heure du décès établie par le légiste se situe vers les trois heures du matin, il est plus que probable que l'auteur de ce même message soit notre assassin. »

Luttant contre la tempête de sentiment contradictoire qui se déchaînait en lui, il releva lentement le regard pour le planter dans celui de Wuffeï. Un regard à la fois bouillant de colère et accablé par une énorme détresse.

« Wuffeï, articula-t-il avec la plus grande difficulté dans un murmure. Le message venait du portable de Duo. »

**Mercredi, 11 h 15, Palais Royal, ****Sanck**

« Bien que ce soit un plaisir, j'ai été très surprise et, je dois l'avouer, curieuse lorsque Dorothy m'a appris que tu souhaitais avoir un entretiens.»

Relena trempa son biscuit dans son thé, tentant de déchiffrer les pensées du natté en l'observant attentivement. Mais comme toujours, elle ne pouvait voir plus loin que ce qu'il voulait bien lui montrer.

« Tu as rendez-vous avec Delworth cet après-midi, non ? »

Ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir, elle acquiesça.

« Oui, je voulais apporter des codicilles qui ont rapport avec son secteur d'activité sur le contrat avec L4. Vu les récents événements entourant son secrétaire, je suis consciente que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour lui, mais le temps qui nous est impartie pour les modifications arrive à son échéance, alors je n'ai guère le choix. »

Duo posa sa tasse sans même en avoir bu une goûte. S'avançant il pris celle qu'elle tenait toujours et la lui retira avant de saisir ses mains dans les siennes. Un comportement si étrange, même pour lui, que Réléna songea sérieusement à alerter la sécurité.

« Tout cela doit être si difficile pour toi, s'exclama-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.»

Réléna fronça les sourcils, à quoi rimait tout ça. Elle allait le sommer de s'expliquer dans la seconde, quand elle remarqua qu'il venait de glisser quelque chose dans ses mains.

« Fais comme si tout était normal. Et méfis toi de tout le monde, lui murmura rapidement Duo à l'oreille. »

« Oui, en effet, c'est vraiment horrible ce qui arrive, dire que je connaît Émiliens depuis qu'il est entré en fonction. C'est si éprouvant. »

Lui souriant pour la féliciter de sa présence d'esprit, il se détacha d'elle.

« Ma pauvre, j'étais simplement venue m'assurer que tu tenais le coup. »

Observant la petite lame rétractable qui tenait dans la paume de sa main, elle lui fit les gros yeux.

« Ho ! Je suis plus forte que je n'y parais. Mais c'est justement grâce aux soutiens de mes amis.»

Elle voulut le lui rendre, mais il referma sa main autour.

« Oui, et je regrette qu'ils ne soient pas toujours aussi fiable qu'il le devrais. »

Le double sens qu'il insuffla à cette phrase avec son regard la glaça jusqu'aux os. Malgré tout elle parvint à conserver son calme.

« Ho, tu as toujours été là, quel que soit les dangers, alors ne t'en veux pas. »

Elle avait compris, elle le rassurait sur ce point.

« Malheureusement, je dois partir très bientôt, alors si il y a quoi que ce soit appelle Trowa ou Wuffeï. Fais bien attention à toi, Sweet heart..»

Il ne serait pas là pour protéger ses arrières. Et Trowa ne savait pas encore qu'il partait. De mieux en mieux… Dans quel pétrin avait-elle encore été entraînée contre son grès ?

oOo


	5. Chapter 5

**Base Perventers de L1,**** mercredi, 11 h 30,quartier de l'agent spécial Yui.**

Heero relisait tranquillement le compte rendu de l'interrogatoire qu'il venait de terminer. L'homme avait finit par craquer en comprenant qu'il n'existait plus d'échappatoire possible pour lui.

Bien que sordide, l'affaire n'avait rien de bien complexe. Un mari jaloux qui avait tenté de commanditer l'assassinat de sa femme. Il n'avait juste pas choisit la bonne méthode : quand on veut tué quelqu'un, il faut s'assurer de le faire loin d'une ambassade de Sank, ça intéresse moins les Perventers.

Cette affaire définitivement bouclée, il avait envoyé son rapport à Wuffeï qu'il puisse y apporter ses propres observations avant qu'il ne le remette à Une.

Il venait de reposer la farde quand trois coups sec furent portés à sa porte.

Se levant pour aller ouvrir, il nota au passage l'effet presque miraculeux de la crème de Sean : il n'avait pas ressentit le moindre pincement de douleur en s'appuyant sur sa jambe lacérée. Quelques heures auparavant, elle lui faisait pourtant un mal de chien.

« _En parlant du loup, songea-t-il en découvrant le médecin derrière la porte_.»

« Bonjour, Ho ! Preux chevalier de la sainte paperasserie ! Je voulais m'assurer que tu aurais un tube de crème supplémentaire - format voyage - pour la navette. Juste au cas ou. »

Brandissant un sachet de papier contenant le fameux tube, il le lui fourra dans les mains en même temps qu'un papier sur lequel était inscrit le dosage exact de chaque composants.

Levant les yeux aux ciels en réalisant qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la formule pour la crème antibiotique, il soupira fortement.

« Toutes les infirmeries Perventers ont le même fournisseur, Sean. »

Le médecin haussa les épaules avec une indifférence consumée.

« Oui, mais s'ils ont mal fait leur inventaire à Sank, ou s'ils tombent en rupture de stock ils pourront quand même te donner ce dont tu as besoin ! »

Malgré lui, Heero se sentis amusé par la façon détachée avec laquelle Sean assumait sa totale irrationalité. Il était obsessionnel, il le savait, le comprenait, et s'en fichait éperdument.

« Tu pars avec quel navette ? demanda le praticien en avisant le paquetage à côté de la porte.»

« Celle de quatorze heures. »

Le praticien fit la moue comme un enfant boudeur.

« Dans vingt minute ! Et t'avais l'intention de partir comme ça ! Sans me dire au revoir ? »

Le regard qu'il lui jeta était on ne peut plus clair, et Heero sourit. Un vrai sourire, rare, comme seul ses plus proches amis avaient pu en observer jusqu'à ce jour.

« Hn ! Un homme de 32 ans qui boude comme un gamin. »

Avant aujourd'hui, Heero n'avait jamais remarque qu'arquer un sourcil pouvait transformer un visage de " gamin " en un air ironique des plus matures.

« Ce serait plus facile d'agir en adulte si je n'avais pas constamment l'impression de n'être qu'un enfant à tes yeux. Ce qui ne manque pas de sel, vu notre différence d'âge. »

Le sourire du médecin revint, moqueur.

« Ça ferait de toi un espèce de pervers, si nos âges était réellement inversé.»

Heero sentit le sang lui monter à la tête subitement. Il devait probablement être aussi rouge qu'une borne incendie à cet instant précis.

« Keurgel… »

Sa voix s'étrangla avant qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer.

« Humm… Ma nièce avait raison. Le rouge te va bien Yui. Bon voyage. »

**Quartier des Perventers. Appartement du Lieutenant Barton. Mercredi, 1h. **

Duo allait fermée sa valise quand la porte dans son dos s'ouvrit soudainement.

« Tu pars? »

Duo se tendit subitement au ton glacial. Trowa savait quelque chose. C'était sûr maintenant.

« Oui, mais c'est un allé retour. Je devrais être retour demain matin, répondit-il calmement en refermant sa valise. »

Se retournant, il eut tout le loisir de contempler l'air suspicieux de son amant. Trowa le dévisageait fixement, comme s'il mettait sa parole en doute. Il cherchait à déceler la demie vérité, ou même le mensonge.

« Tu en es bien certain ? »

Il s'était complètement fermé, laissant Duo dans l'expectative. Même deviner les intention d'un bloc de granit aurait été plus facile.

« Trowa ? C'est quoi cette question ? demanda-t-il doucement.»

S'avançant jusqu'à lui, le grand roux sortit une feuille d'une poche de son pantalon et la déplia lentement. Puis, comme s'il refusait de supporter tout contact avec lui, il la déposa bien à plat sur sa valise refermée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, toujours calme en saisissant se qui semblait l'incriminer. »

Trowa lui répondit avec un sourire mauvais. Si un regard avait pu tuer, il se serait effondré, foudroyer à l'instant.

« À vrai dire, j'espérais que tu pourrais m'éclairer sur cette question. »

Parcourant la feuille, il blanchit en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Il savait bien que Trowa trouverait. C'était l'un des meilleur. Mais ça avait été rapide, trop. Il n'était pas près, pas encore.

« Trowa… »

Le saisissant brusquement par les épaules, le Français le tourna face à lui. L'air furieux, mais aussi blessé, trahit.

« Est-ce que tu as tué le secrétaire Émilien Shawn ?»

Serrant les mâchoires devant mutisme du natté, il se détourna avec rage.

« Shawn allait assassiner Heero, souffla Duo.»

Frappant violement le mur, Trowa sentit la douleur remonter dans tout son bras avant qu'il n'y appuis le front. Tremblant.

« Duo ! Putain ! Cria-t-il. Même si c'était le cas, la première chose à faire était de décrocher ce foutu portable pour en aviser les Perventer! Ça n'excuse pas le fait que tu… Tu as commis un meurtre ! Bordel ! »

« Parce que tu crois que je ne l'aurais pas fait si je l'avais pu ! Je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'infiltrer, et tout portais à croire qu'il l'était au sein des Perventers. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire Trowa ? Hein ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? J'aurais dû poser ma tête sur le billot et attendre que cette taupe me règle mon compte ?»

« Non ! Mais tu n'aurais pas dû TUER cet homme. »

« J'ai fais ce que je pouvais Trowa ! Je t'en pris. On n'est pas des utopique borné. On sait tous les deux qu'on n'a pas toujours le choix ! »

« Mais à moi Duo ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as même pas parlé à moi ! Merde ! On aurait trouvé une solution. Quelque chose qui ne t'aurait pas mené droit en tôle… Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais Duo ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais confiance en toi. POURQUOI ! »

Il ne dit pas « alors que toi tu ne me fais pas confiance, à moi.». Mais il pouvait facilement le lire dans son regard. Et la peur qu'il ne comprenne pas, cette pensé monstrueuse qu'il allait peut-être lui en vouloir à jamais, lui coupa le souffle. Il ne voulait pas le perdre…

Il savait que cela pouvait arriver. Il l'avait envisagé, rapidement, chassant aussitôt cette pensé pour ne pas avoir à la supporter. Mais jamais il n'en avait été aussi conscient.

Et recevoir de plein fouet cette réalité au visage lui donnait l'impression qu'on déchiquetait son cœur.

« Parce que j'en ai la preuve, le coupa-t-il froidement. »

Ce ton glacé était son dernier rempart à la panique qui le saisissait.

La voix du secrétaire s'éleva dans la petite chambre dès qu'il enfonça la touche de son magnétophone. Mortifiant Trowa sur place.

_« … de l'affaire Damocles, on pourras faire passer ça pour un suicide ! Personne ne pourra soupçonner qu'on ai réglé le compte de ce petit con de Yui ! J'ai déjà tout le nécessaire, ne manque plus que le dossier. Ensuite je pourrais le tirer comme un gentil pigeon. Il ne comprendra même pas ce qui lui arrive. »_

Éjectant la cassette, Duo la lui tendit.

« Fait la examiner par le labo si tu veux être certain que je ne l'ai pas trafiqué. »

Figé, Trowa releva un regard égarer sur Duo. Depuis des heures ses nerfs jouaient aux montagnes russes. Il avait douté de Duo, son Duo. Passant de la désillusion à l'espoir farouche. Puis à la peur, la colère quand il avait avoué d'un silence qu'il avait tué Shawn. Et maintenant… maintenant…

Il était perdu, juste perdu.

Tout allait trop vite, tout était trop confus. En l'espace d'un après midi, il avait appris que son amant était passible d'une condamnation pour meurtre et qu'en plus un complot se tramait. Un complot visant un des leur, peut-être même plusieurs d'entres eux.

Désorienter il se raccrocha au seul ancrage qu'il connaissait.

Saisissant abruptement le natté, il le ramena contre lui, le serrant comme dans un étau.

« Putain Duo ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? »

À l'entente de ce "on" le natté se sentit si soulagé qu'il en eut la gorge serrer. Fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes, il se blottit tout contre lui. Il avait tant redouté que plus jamais il ne veuille, ne serait-ce que lui adresser la parole.

« Laisse moi le temps de coincer Delworth et Barnes, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ensuite… ensuite il faudra bien que j'assume mes actes. »

Trowa glissa un doigt sous son menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Une fois que _nous _aurons coincés Delworth et Barnes, on cherchera un moyen de te tirer de là. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu aurais dû m'en parler ! »

« Oui. J'ai merdé… pardon Trowa, pardon. Je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu sois exposé. »

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il l'aurait même très mal pris, croyant qu'on se payait sa tête. Il était Perventer. Il prenait des risques chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied hors de son appartement. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui d'autre.

Il s'agissait de Duo.

Celui qui connaissait plus de morts que de vivant. Celui à qui il avait dû faire une cours assidu, pratiquement nuit et jour, avant qu'il n'accepte un premier rendez-vous, par crainte de s'attacher. Celui qui ne lui disait jamais « je t'aime » avant qu'il ne parte en mission parce qu'il croyait que ça lui porterait malheur. Celui qui avait peur maintenant qu'il croyait l'avoir impliqué. Dont la crainte viscéral de le perdre le faisait s'agripper à sa veste comme un enfant terroriser.

« Duo, soupira-t-il, sa colère retombant aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Duo… »

Posant tout doucement ses lèvres sur son front, il caressa sa nuque, sentant combien le cœur du natté battait vite. S'imaginant sans peine les scénario plus noir les uns que les autres qui se formait dans son esprit.

« On en a parlé souvent.»

Le natté se musa un peu plus contre son torse, baissant les yeux.

« Je sais. »

Et dans ce « je sais. » il y avait tous les pardons du monde. Pardon d'avoir peur, pardon de ne pas être assez fort, pardon de ne pas savoir surmonter ce passé bien présent. Et parce que Trowa ne savait plus quoi dire pour le rassurer, parce qu'il savait qu'aucun mot ne saurait le faire, il l'embrassa tendrement. Tentant de repousser tous les démons au loin.

Passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, il se raccrocha à lui de toutes ses forces. Répondant à son baiser avec un empressement teinté de désespoir. Cet échange qui se voulait seulement réconfortant commençait à devenir torride, et Trowa se recula un peu. Dévisageant le natté.

« Duo tu es sûr que… »

Duo l'interrompit en lui volant un baiser fougueux et passionné. Vacillant, il se rattrapa de justesse à la commode. S'appuyant dos au mur pour ne pas tomber.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de… Duo, gémit-il sous les baiser gourmand déposé dans son cou. Ce n'est pas la bonne façon de régler nos problèmes. »

« Trowa, tais toi. »

Son cerveau s'était perdu quelque part entre le moment où Duo lui avait pratiquement arraché sa chemise, et celui où il avait gémit de plaisir sous ses mains, il ne pu que céder cette requête. Le faisant basculer sur le lit Duo, vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. S'empressant de défaire sa ceinture, l'embrassant goulûment à pleine bouche. Y mettant un peu trop de cœur, car il tomba sur le plancher.

Ce fut brutal, bestial même. Poussé par l'urgence de leur désir, de ce besoin de l'autre il ne prirent pas le temps de la tendresse. C'était trop : trop urgent, trop bon, trop fort et violent et Duo en voulait plus, encore et encore.

Trowa saisit ses poignet les ramenant au dessus de sa tête, l'emprisonnant, le contraignant presque, et lui qui n'avait jamais accepter la soumission, lui qui détestait être dominé, ce surpris à n'en avoir rien à faire.

Tout son corps le brûlait, le moindre de ses nerfs étaient affamé de caresse, de sa peau de son souffle un peu haché contre lui. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce dont à quoi il pouvait penser : « plus de toi, encore. » Le reste était secondaire après avoir été si près de se voir rejeter.

Les doigts un peu tremblant Trowa défit la boucle de sa ceinture. Il n'aurait jamais cru avant de tomber amoureux de Duo qu'un jour il désirerait un homme. Et quand bien même, jamais il n'aurait pu penser que l'amour qu'il ressentirait alors serait le plus impérieux et le plus inconditionnel qu'il ait pu ressentir de toute son existence.

Duo était ensorcelant, son corps délié qui ondulait sous le siens, sa voix qui l'appelait doucement, son souffle court qui se coupait, son regard lourd et chargé de désir qui lui donnait l'impression d'être traverser par un éclair à chaque fois qu'il le croisait.

Son cœur battait bien trop fort, et une chaleur insoutenable le poussait à demander, exiger tout. Tout ce qu'il pouvait prendre, tout ce que Duo pouvait donner.

Quand vint le moment épineux, il voulut ralentir un peu le mouvement, mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté du natté qui passa une jambe autour de ses hanches, se soulevant, l'invitant au plus profond de lui. Le souffle coupé, perdu dans les brumes du désirs, du plaisir, il ne pu qu'accéder à sa demande.

La douleur ne sembla pas un problème, transparaissant à peine dans les yeux améthyste qui avaient du mal à se fixer, son regard devenant un peu flou sous le plaisir qui montait, se répandant dans ses veines à chaque coup de reins, à chaque poussé un peu plus vive.

Leur rythme s'accorda, rapide sauvage, une chevauché vers la jouissance qui les faucha en pleine course : épuiser, haletant, fourbu, mais comblé.

Retombant dans un cri contre le natté qui s'était libéré quelques secondes plus tôt. Il resta blottit contre lui un court moment avant de se retirer, roulant sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser. Étendu contre son flan, il repris son souffle en l'admirant.

Tendant la main il repoussa doucement les cheveux de sa frange pour pouvoir voir ses yeux. Suivant le mouvement de sa main, Duo pressa la joue contre le creux de sa paume. Et la seule pensée qui le traversa fut qu'il l'aimait.

Se fut lui qui se blottit, cette fois, contre le natté. Caressant avec douceur son corps, son visage. Ayant besoin de donner et de recevoir cette affection qu'ils ressentaient tous deux. Ce sentiment si fort, ce besoin de chérir et de protéger qui succède la passion.

Les bras de son ange se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, l'attirant au plus près de lui. Front contre front, leur regard ancré l'un à l'autre, ils échangèrent un profond baiser. Passionné, mais lent, doux, tendre.

Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'étreinte sauvage et un peu avide qu'il venait de vivre. Ses mains glissèrent doucement, caressant ses épaules son dos, la chute de ses rein du bout des doigts.

Son cœur se serrait de cette impression de flottement, de bonheur presque trop intense. Oubliant un instant tout ce qui n'était pas eux, là, et maintenant. Tout ce qui n'avait pas à voir avec ses lèvres contre sa bouche, au bruit de son souffle ou à la chaleur que créait le contact de ses mains enlacé aux siennes.

Duo embrassait son visage avec tendresse. Répandant une chaleur douce dans tout son corps. Il avait envie de s'abîmer dans son regard, dans cet mer de clame et d'amour pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

Abandonné, il laissa ses mains courir le long de ses bras, sur sa nuque, jouant avec les mèches qui s'étaient échappé de sa natte.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques légers et tendres baisers avant qu'il ne s'allonge sur le tapis, entraînant son amant avec lui. Duo posa sa tête sur son épaule, en fermant les yeux. Il semblait serein maintenant.

Puis un petit rire le secoua, ce qui l'intrigua.

« On devrait s'engueuler plus souvent »

Souriant à son tour, il déposa un baiser aimant sur son front.

« On essayeras de le faire sur des sujets plus trivial que ça, si tu le veux bien. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Mercredi, 5 h pm****, Base Perventers, Sanck**

Trowa était revenu à la base pour balader un peu Une et retarder le moment fatidique. Il avait aussi l'intention de trouver un très bon avocat à Duo. Mais ça il ne le lui avait pas confié. Il s'attendait trop à ses protestations, et ils n'avaient pas le temps pour débattre du sujet.

Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Wuffeï l'attendent tranquillement dans son bureau.

Ce dernier était installé sur la chaise de Duo, les pieds croisés et un dossier reposant sur l'accoudoir de son siège. Il semblait le parcourir avec grande attention, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de relever la tête dès qu'il referma la porte.

« Chang ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe. »

Wuffeï le balaya des pieds à la tête d'un regard perçant, reposant le dossier qu'il lisait.

« En fait, c'est exactement la question que je voulais te poser, souffla-t-il en se redressant. Je vois que tu t'es expliqué avec Maxwell, souffla-t-il en désignant son cou. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Trowa utilisa le reflet du cadre photo sur le coin de son bureau pour admirer le suçon que Duo lui avait laissé. Grinçant des dents, il attacha le dernier bouton de son col, dissimulant la marque violette.

« Ta gêne est touchante. J'en connais qui porte ce genre de témoignage d'affection comme un trophée. Alors Barton, Duo avait une bonne excuse à te servir ? »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, Chang. »

Croisant les bras, le chinois eut une moue dubitative.

« Si nous passons outre le fait que je suis le plus haut gradé dans cette pièce, j'ai tout de même de quoi douter de cette dernière affirmation. Ton amant qui passe un coup de fils à un secrétaire ministériel avant sa mort, une écoute téléphonique sur le vice-roi, une enquête quasi complète sur les états de service d'un commissaire de police, compléta-t-il en posant une main sur la farde qu'il venait de refermer. Je trouve que ça fait beaucoup de sujet de discussion. »

Trowa contourna son bureau pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, cherchant une échappatoire. Son manège ne prendrait pas avec Chang. Premièrement parce qu'il était trop malin, ensuite parce qu'il le connaissait trop bien. Sentant que Barton cherchait un prétexte pour détourner son attention, le chinois sentit sa colère légendaire s'aviver.

« Barton, tonna-t-il, c'est toi qui m'a parlé de tes soupçons sur Maxwell. Alors maintenant, je veux des explications ! »

Le français glissa une main dans sa poche de poitrine. Il en sortit la cassette que Duo lui avait remise. Cela n'incriminait pas son amant. Duo était privé, il avait des permis et des licences lui permettant de mettre les gens sous écoutes.

« Il faut que tu écoutes quelque chose d'abord. »

Bien sûr, Wuffeï risquait de tout comprendre. Il était loin d'être bête. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

**Spatioport de L1****, mercredi,5 h pm.**

Duo savait qu'on le suivait depuis trois jours déjà. Il n'avait rien dit à Trowa pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Son amant devait rester concentré sur son enquête. Surtout maintenant qu'il pouvait se retrouver avec une grosse cible dans le dos.

il poussa un léger soupir d'exaspération en s'avisant que ses poursuivants étaient toujours aux nombres de deux. Un amateur qui serait simple à semer, et un mercenaire. Ce dernier allait probablement finir par lui poser problème. Une constatation un peu fâcheuse puisqu'il avait décidé de les semer quelques heures aujourd'hui.

« _Vous connaissez le jeu des gobelets les gars ?songea-t-il. Et bien on va y jouer. »_

Se débarrasser du premier fut un jeu d'enfant. Il lui suffit de se faufiler dans un dédale de couloir congestionné par le nombre de passager. Le second ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle, il prit une décision qu'il savait risquer. S'immobilisant brusquement, il se retourna pour le dévisager.

L'homme ne se détourna pas. Il fit semblant d'observer le panneau des arrivés, beaucoup plus subtiles que de s'enfuir en courant. S'il ne l'avait pas aperçut sur ses talons trois jours durant, il aurait juré que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Duo fis lui-même semblant de s'intéresser au panneau et passa à côté de lui. Il le percuta en passant à sa hauteur et s'excusa avant de continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était. Le temps de le dire, il s'engouffrait dans un taxi alors que son chien de poche s'effondrait, terrassé par un puissant analgésique.

« 390 Thibert, s'il vous plait. »

« Très bien monsieur, répondit poliment le chauffeur de taxi. »

Le vieil homme démarra son compteur et le taxi s'éloigna du spatioport avant même qu'on ne s'aperçoive qu'un homme était étendu non loin de l'entrée. Contrairement à l'idée que beaucoup de gens se faisaient de lui, le meurtre n'était pas toujours son premier recours. Il avait bien d'autre moyen de parvenir à ses fins.

Observant le portefeuille entre ses mains, il s'avisa que le vieil homme gardait les yeux sur la route pour sortir une enveloppe jaune et enfiler des gants. Puis il ouvrit précautionneusement le petit carré de cuir. On ne savait jamais, il aurait pu être piégé avec un poison tactile. En tout cas, Duo l'avait déjà fait avec l'un de ses faux passeports durant la guerre.

Pervers ?

Peut-être un peu. Mais s'il était toujours en vie, ce n'était pas grâce à sa moralité à toute épreuve.

« _Y a des douaniers qui laisse passer n'importe quoi ! Si ce type s'appel réellement Dekim Catalonia, moi je suis Heero Yui. Non mais ! »_

En dehors de diverse carte de crédits et d'une grosse liasse de billets verts, il trouva une photo d'une femme nue (Très jolie, mais pas son genre.) la carte magnétique d'une chambre d'hôtel, et une carte de restaurant avec un numéro de téléphone qui avait été griffonné à l'endos.

Ce dernier point était intéressant.

Le taxi s'immobilisa finalement devant une petite maison..

« Gardez le reste, fis-t-il en lui tendant bien plus que le montant de la course. »

**Navette**** Alpha-November-charlie-Niner, quelque part dans l'espace entre la terre et L1 **

Heero sortit le sachet que lui avait remis Keurgel. Sa jambe avait recommencé à l'élancer, et il avait décidé de ne pas souffrir inutilement. La formule glissa hors du sac lorsqu'il prit le tube, et il dû se pencher pour la ramasser.

C'est là qu'il remarqua que la formule présentait des anomalies. Sean s'était-il trompé ? Il avait l'air épuisé quand il l'avait vu ce matin. Mais c'était étrange. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps. Le praticien vérifiait toujours son travail deux fois, il l'aurait forcément remarqué.

Haussant les épaules, il glissa la liste dans le sac et le rangea dans sa valise. L'erreur était humaine. Il avait tort de se tracasser.

**Mercredi, 5 h 30**** pm, 390 Thibert, L1**

La chambre était plutôt vaste. Son contact n'avait pas mentis, c'était un endroit tout à fait charmant. Un joli papier peint, un tapis moelleux et propre, des draps qui sentaient bon la lessive, un grand lit. S'était à des années lumière des planques sordides auxquels ses souvenirs avaient associé L1.

Un large fauteuil était tourné vers les fenêtres. Les rideaux ouverts laissait entrer la lumière du soleil dont les feux mourant inondait la pièce. Plusieurs lourds volumes reposaient sur le plancher près du lit, tous achevés. Un seul trônait toujours en bonne place sur la table de chevet. Duo pencha légèrement la tête pour en voir le titre, et sourit en le décryptant.

La bible.

« Mieux que la cave du dispensaire, hein ? fis une voix moqueuse provenant du fauteuil. »

Le natté esquissât un sourire nostalgique. Tant de souvenirs, tant de murmure du passé était contenu dans cette voix.

« Moins humide, surtout !»

Une tête apparût alors que l'homme quittait le fauteuil. De jolie boucle noire pour commencer, puis un regard vert quand il se décida à se retourner. Des traits harmonieux auxquels un nez cassé venait donner du caractère.

Un nez que Duo se sentait encore bien coupable d'avoir frappé. Mais quand il s'était réveillé dans ce sous-sol, avec un parfait étranger penché au-dessus de lui, il n'avait songé qu'à se défendre.

Sean Keurgel, alors jeune médecin fraîchement diplômé ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Il l'avait convaincu qu'il n'était pas une menace, l'avait soigné et l'avait vaillamment protégé d'Oz durant sa convalescence.

L'homme avait peu changé depuis cette époque. Son regard était plus hanté, des cernes de fatigues et de légères rides aux coins de ses yeux étaient apparût, mais s'était là les seules concessions faîtes au temps.

« Ça faisait longtemps, finit par souffler le médecin. »

Duo acquiesçât doucement, puis, hésitant il franchit la distance qui les séparaient et pris l'homme dans ses bras.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, murmura Sean, c'est du suicide. »

Lui rendant pourtant son étreinte, le médecin ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas songer au passé. Duo eut un sourire accablé. Haussant les épaules, il lui adressa ce regard de tendresse et de douleur mêlé.

« Il fallait qu'ils croient tous que je venais chercher les preuves qui me manquaient. Sinon ils auraient compris et tous nos efforts auraient été vains… Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il en se détachant. »

« Toi aussi. »

Keurgel s'assit sur le lit, l'invitant à faire de même. Le natté s'installa près de lui, épaule contre épaule, l'observant en silence. C'était un moment agréable. Il s'attendait à ressentir une grande gêne. Mais seule une joie teintée de regret se manifesta dans son cœur.

Ils avaient tous les deux vieillis.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, souffla Sean. Sans la guerre… »

Duo éclata de rire.

C'était devenu une blague entre eux. Un échange d'idiotie initié autour d'une bouteille alors qu'ils étaient déjà tous éméché. Quatre, s'ennuyant ferme, avait lancé un jeu. C'était un peu comme ce jeu à boire : « Je n'ai jamais… ». Sauf que ça commençait par « Sans la guerre… ».

À la fin, Sean qui n'avait pas une très forte résistance à l'alcool avait commencé à parler de la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir. Tout le monde avait trouvé ça drôle jusqu'à ce que Sean commence à délirer sur la qu'ilS auraiENT pu avoir. Alors huits pairs d'yeux s'étaient vivement tourné vers Trowa, aussi rouge que la draperie derrière lui, et Duo avait eu une très longue explication en privé avec son amant.

Duo n'en avait jamais voulu au médecin. Il n'y était pour rien. À la base, il n'était même pas censé assisté à cette réception. Il avait fini par céder à l'insistance de Sally qui souhaitaient avoir un confrère auprès d'elle pour passer à travers les heures pénibles des congrès annuels.

Depuis, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, Sean lui offrait une boîte de chocolat pour se faire pardonner. Même si Duo considérait qu'il n'y avait rien à excuser. Et c'était devenu une plaisanterie entre eux.

**Mercredi, 7 h 30 pm, Base Perventers, Sanck**

Tout expliqué à Wuffeï avait été moins long qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Il était vrai qu'il avait omis certains détails. Le fait que son amant avait assassiné Shawn par exemple. Mais Chang n'était pas idiot. Il savait que le natté s'était senti menacé, et quand on connaissait Maxwell on remarquait rapidement que sa définition de légitime défense était assez large.

Duo n'était pas un psychopathe dans le sens où le dictionnaire les définissait. Il ressentait des sentiments, avait une conscience aiguë du bien et du mal. Aimait, souffrait, pleurait, culpabilisait. Mais il n'avait jamais hésité à recourir au meurtre.

Pour lui, être en temps de paix signifiait simplement qu'il devait être plus prudent quand il recourait à cette extrémité.

Tuer ou être tuer. C'était un concept si profondément ancré en Duo que malgré toute la volonté de G, il était resté implanter en lui. C'était instinctif, primal. Et Wuffeï l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Menacé Duo s'était s'exposer à une mort rapide et sans jugement.

« … dossier de Keurgel. Il sera de retour demain… »

Wuffeï hocha distraitement la tête. Heero savait-il ce que Duo avait fait ? C'était possible, mais peu probable.

Oh! Pas qu'il pensait Heero incapable de recourir à la méthode Maxwell.

Ses deux-là avaient un esprit plus pragmatique que moral. Pour découvrir qui tirait les ficelles et mettre le coupable hors d'état de nuire, l'ancien pilote du Wing aurait pu prendre le parlement en otage sans même hésiter. Mais il ne voyait pas Yui laisser le natté agir seul.

Le téléphone de Barton vibra sur le coin de son bureau, et après un coup d'œil rapide il releva un regard angoissé sur lui.

« C'est Heero, fis-t-il avec une certaine tension dans la voix. Il vient de revenir. Il a pris une navette de retour militaire. Il arrive. »

« Où est le problème ? »

Trowa soupira.

« Je ne peux décemment pas lui cacher des informations qui le concernent directement. L'ignorance tue. Tu le sais comme moi. »

Wuffeï se redressa dans sa chaise.

« Mais tu as peur qu'il veuille prendre les choses en mains. »

« Dans la mesure où le moindre faux pas risque de faire tuer l'un de nous, je crois que c'est une crainte légitime. Je ne doute pas de sa compétence, mais il a une fâcheuse propension à vouloir jouer les one man show ! »

« Yui fait des efforts, Barton ! Mais j'admets qu'il a toujours une tendance antisociale développée. »

« S'il fonce sans réfléchir, c'est Duo qu'il va faire tuer. »

**Mercredi, 10 ****h 30 pm, 390 Thibert, L1**

Sean était couché sous les couvertures, confortablement pelotonné contre les oreillers. Couché sur le flanc, un bras en travers de son torse, le natté l'écoutait parler doucement de ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie.

« Et nous aurions un chien ! »

« Un labrador, où un épagneul ! »

Sean fronça les sourcils.

« Un labrador, je n'aime pas beaucoup les petits chiens. »

Duo se redressa un peu, juste le temps de changer de position. Depuis qu'il s'était cassé le bras droit lors de l'une de ses investigations, il avait tendance à s'engourdir vite.

« Oui, mais j'ai peur de ce que pourrait faire un gros chien avec des enfants. »

« On est pas obligé de le laisser entrer dans la maison. »

Duo eut un grand sourire. Il s'imaginait bien dans une petite maison isolé.

« On pourrait vivre en campagne. Une jolie maison blanche, avec un grand porche et une balancelle sur la véranda, sans oublier une grande cours pour laisser jouer les enfants. Je t'imagine bien avec une petite valise noire, te promenant de maison en maison pour aller soigner les gens à domicile. »

Le regard de Sean se fit songeur.

« Oui, et je reviendrais à la maison embrassé mon gentils mari qui se dévoue auprès de mes enfants. »

« Quoi ! Non ! fis le natté indigné, je ne serais pas un joli bibelot qu'on entretiens ! Ça non ! Je ferais un travail à la maison ! Tiens! Je pourrais ouvrir une garderie ! »

« En pleine campagne ? »

« On vie dans une campagne proche de la ville ! »

Sean éclata de rire.

« Une campagne proche de la ville, d'accord…. »

Duo tenta de conserver son sourire qui tremblait de plus en plus. Puis, incapable de se retenir, il caressa la joue du médecin, repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Sean captura ses doigts, pressa sa paume contre son visage, savourant la chaleur un peu rêche de sa peau. S'était une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. Son toucher, sa présence. Et tant pis se cela faisait de lui un monstre.

« Ça ne devait pas se finir comme ça, souffla Duo au bord des larmes.»

Le médecin lui sourit tristement et Duo respira profondément, tentant de chasser la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

« Comme beaucoup d'évènement dans nos vies, mais il en a toujours été ainsi. »

Duo baissa la tête, luttant contre le chagrin qui menaçait de prendre le dessus. C'est la voix de Sean qui le forçat à redresser la tête.

« Il y a des façon plus terrible de partir que sans souffrance auprès d'un vieil ami, Duo. »

Le natté ne pus empêcher un ricanement amer de franchir ses lèvres.

« Toi et tes euphémismes, grinça-t-il. Dans ton vocabulaire, un meurtre c'est un forfait voyage ?»

Sean éclata de rire, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque la première quinte de toux l'étouffa. S'était une toux rauque et creuse. Pas du tout agréable à entendre.

Duo serra la mâchoire, et s'éloigna un peu pour lui laisser de l'espace alors qu'il se redressait pour mieux respirer. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il encaisserait sans broncher. Son ami avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le rassurer. Et Dieu ! Si Sean voulait qu'il soit là, il lui devait au moins ça !


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Op

Raiting : M

Couple : 3x2

Diclaimer : Pas grand-chose à moi. Quelque persos original et une intrigue.

Note **Désolé** pour le temps que ça à pris, c'est que je fais beaucoup de co-écriture en ce moment, et c'est très exigeant. Bisou et **merci** à tout ceux qui continu à lire malgré tout ce temps passé entre deux publications. Particulièrement à **Anaste**

Note 2: Pardon, je n'avais pas remarqué que dans le dernier chapitre la relation entre **Sean et Duo** portait à confusion. Nan, ils ne sont plus amant. En fait Sean est sous les draps, mais pas Duo, lui il est au dessus du couvre lit, et ils n'ont pas couché ensemble ok. Duo ne tromperait pas Trowa, jamais.

Note 3 : Fan de** Quatre** ne désespérer pas, il va finir par apparaître au prochain chapitre.

oOo

**Protéger et servir 7**

_« Tu vas continuer à me fuir encore longtemps ?_

_Duo se retourna, un léger sourire dépeignant sa supposé incompréhension au visage. _

- _Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre de quoi tu parles, souffla-t-il doucement. _

_Trowa arqua un sourcil. _

- _Je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais, répliqua-t-il sur un ton détaché. _

_Duo baissa la tête avec un petit soupir. _

- _Well… I don't really lie, j'ai dit que je n'était pas sûr, pas que je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont tu parlais. _

_Malgré le pathétique de la situation, Trowa ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à cette démonstration de mauvaise fois. La façon dont Duo jouait sur les mots, son aptitude à les tourner et les tordre pour qu'ils signifient exactement ce qu'ils désiraient, cela l'avait toujours fasciné, même quand il en était indirectement la victime. _

- _Et bien, je vais être le plus clair possible dans ce cas. Depuis une semaine, depuis que nous avons fait l'amour, tu me fuis comme la peste. J'arrive dans une pièce, tu la quittes. Je t'appel je tombe sur ta boîte vocal. Je t'invite, tu trouves une foule de raisons pour refuser. Si j'étais un mauvais coup et que tu ne veux plus remettre le couvert, tu me le dis, on en rie un bon coup et on passe à autre chose. Mais tu arrêtes de courir aussi loin que possible dès que je suis dans un rayon de trente kilomètre._

- _Jeez man ! tu viens de dépasser en quelques secondes ton quota de mots pour le mois. _

- _Je ne trouve pas ça drôle._

_Duo soupira fortement. Il semblait particulièrement tendu et Trowa traversa la distance qui les séparait encore. Il forçat le natté à relever la tête et à croisé son regard. Regard qui le fuyait désespérément. _

- _Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, ou dit, mais tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur Duo. Est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal sans le vouloir. _

- _Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Tu n'as pas…_

- _Alors pourquoi ! Pourquoi Duo ! tu es en train de me rendre complètement fou ! _

_Duo se replia légèrement sur lui-même à ses cris, tentant plus que jamais de le fuir. Mais Trowa avait les mains posées sur ses épaules, et il n'avait aucune intention de le laisser partir une fois de plus. _

_- Tu… Tu es amoureux et je… S'était… ce… Je ne suis pas près pour ça. Je ne serais jamais près pour ça ! Je ne peux plus… Je ne veux plus m'attacher à quelqu'un de cette façon. Je ne le supporterais pas si…_

_Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer ce qui n'était somme toute qu'un mélange de phrases indistinctes, Trowa captura ses lèvres, l'embrassant durement. Ce n'était pas doux et tendre. S'était un baiser exigeant, possessif. Un baiser qui réclamait sa reddition immédiate et absolue. _

_Duo tenta bien de le repousser au début, mais il le comprima étroitement contre lui, laissant ses mains masser sa nuque, caresser ses côtes. Et dans un gémissement, Duo finit par passer ses bras autour de sa nuque, se pressant de lui-même contre son torse. Il semblait si fragile entre ses bras soudain. Tellement proche de se casser en petit morceaux. _

- _Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante quand Trowa le laissa enfin respirer. Je ne veux pas avoir mal encore. _

_Trowa le serra dans ses bras, embrassant son front, il se contenta de caresser doucement son dos. _

- _Duo, je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard pour ça. _

- Barton

_Le natté ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre son épaule, tremblant. _

- _Je sais… et j'ai peur Trowa. Je suis terrifié. » _

« Barton ! Ça fait deux minutes que je t'appel !

Trowa se redressa dans son fauteuil, se massant la nuque dans un geste de fatigue et de tension accumulé. Leur vie n'était pas pour ceux qui supportaient mal le stress, mais Duo avait un don pour tout rendre extraordinairement plus intense. Le bon comme le mauvais. Et en ce moment, ses angoisses étaient multipliées à cause de son amant.

Parfois, aimé Duo était plus compliqué que les rapports politique entre la terre et les colonies, mais jamais moins intense.

- Désolé, Chang, j'étais perdu dans mes pensés. Je repensais à… (il marqua une courte pause) Aucune importance. Qu'est‑ce qu'il y a ?

Wuffeï haussa un sourcil dans une expression des plus sarcastiques.

- Tu veux dire à part un complot politique et le fait que ton amant est passible d'un emprisonnement à vie ?

Trowa ne leva pas les yeux au ciel. Il avait passé l'âge des enfantillages. Mais, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en avoir très envie par moment.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour me faire un résumer de la situation.

Wuffeï acquiesçât d'un mouvement sec de la tête.

- Deux de nos agents sur L4 viennent d'appeler pour me transmettre les informations de leur entretien avec un garçon soupçonné de complicité qui travaille à temps partielle dans une agence de location de véhicule. Le gosse s'est avéré être un idiot plutôt qu'un criminel, mais il a quand même transmit une description sommaire de notre usurpateur d'identité.

Trowa sentit un frisson glacial lui remonter le long de la colonne. Il dû inspirer profondément pour calmé le rythme désordonné qu'avait pris ses battements de cœurs. Duo finirait par le tuer plus sûrement que son travail. Il savait que les descriptions de témoins étaient rarement fiables, mais le visage de son amant était très connu chez eux. Si ce n'était pas par ceux qui avait été sous ses ordres, s'était pour son travail de consultant et il suffisait souvent d'une mince ressemblance pour qu'un agent entraîner fasse un lien entre un portrait robot et une personne réelle. De plus, Duo avait quelques traits très caractéristiques.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il en serrant les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Wuffeï lui tendit un mince feuillet, le compte rendu de l'interrogatoire et le portrait robot dresser par l'adolescent. Quelques minutes de lecture suffire pour qu'un soupir soulagé franchisse ses lèvres.

- Ça pourrait être n'importe quel homme blanc dans la taille moyenne.

- Avec des yeux d'un, je cite « bleu étrange, presque mauve par endroit » ?

Trowa eut encore son tic, celui de frotter sa nuque dans une veine tentative de le soulager d'un peu de pression.

- Sa déclaration et si vague, tellement confuse. Je doute que quelqu'un soit frappé par ce détail. Il se perd dans le reste de son témoignage. Même si quelqu'un fait le lien, ça ne prouve rien, Duo n'est pas le seul à avoir des yeux indigo. C'est rare, mais pas limité à sa personne.

- Cela le placerait quand même sur la liste des suspects, et dans sa situation ce serait une très mauvaise chose pour lui. Enfin, on ne peut rien y faire pour le moment. Maintenant que le plus gros de cette menace est tombé, nous avons un complot politique à déjouer. Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Delworth ?

Trowa soupira et se retourna vers son ordinateur. Il cliqua sur quelques fichiers et tourna ensuite l'écran vers Wuffeï.

- C'est tout, souffla-t-il en le laissant lire.

Le chinois grogna devant le peu qu'ils avaient, fraude fiscale n'était pas un chef d'accusation qui risquait de leur obtenir une peine satisfaisante. Avec ça, il pourrait aller chercher au maximum cinq ans, et seulement si Delworth n'avait pas un bon avocat comptable. Car, si les enquêtes fiscales n'étaient pas son fort, il était pratiquement sûr que ces transactions devenaient légales si on les justifiait de la bonne façon.

- Ce fils de pute est doué pour cacher ses traces, grinça-t-il.

Trowa appuya son affirmation d'un hochement de tête.

- Et avec Barnes ?

- J'ai un virement suspect du compte du secrétaire à Barnes, juste peu après l'appel de Shwan à Delworth, avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer. Mais sinon… Tout ce que j'ai, ce sont des soupçons et un souvenir flou.

Wuffeï se redressa, surpris.

- Un souvenir ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Je t'ai dit que Barnes avait étudié à la Victoria Lake Académie, mais je ne me souviens pas si je t'ai dit comment je le savais. Il porte une bague d'étude de cette école. Je l'ai vue mardi, quand je suis allé chercher le dossier avec Cardwel. J'ai eu une impression de déjà vu. Et un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, quand j'ai repensé à cette bague j'ai eut… comme un flash. C'est assez confus.

L'ancien pilote de Shenlong fronça les sourcils. Un « Flash confus » n'était pas un élément de preuve recevable en cours. Mais il pouvait les mener vers une piste intéressante.

- Dit toujours.

- J'ai l'image de sable, des mercenaires et d'une femme…

- Tu la connaissais ?

- Non, elle n'était pas une mercenaire, s'était une jeune fille. Je crois que s'était une prostitué et elle avait un client avec elle, ou alors un homme fortuné, peut-être son mac. Elle demandait de l'argent à un homme avec un tatouage sur l'avant bras. Elle l'appelait mon chou et elle parlait d'un discours. D'un discours et d'un assassinat.

Trowa ferma les yeux, comme pour conjurer les souvenirs.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Wuffeï.

- Un homme lui a brisé la nuque.

- Quoi !

- Je me rappelle du son que ses cervicales ont fait, ce n'était pas agréable à l'oreille. Je ne me rappel que l'homme qui accompagnait la fille a payé celui qui lui a brisé la nuque. Il… il portait une bague. Je crois que s'était Barnes. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Chang soupira. Il n'irait pas loin avec ça.

- On peut toujours essayé de retrouver ton mercenaire au tatouage. Tu t'en rappel assez pour le reconnaître ?

- Non, mais je me souviens suffisamment de son tatouage. Ça je pourrais l'identifier. »

**Mercredi, 11 h 27 pm, 390 Thibert, L1**

La lampe de chevet était la seule source de lumière dans la chambre au papier peint du deuxième. Sa lumière douce illuminait une scène singulière où un jeune homme aux traits tirés observait un autre jeune homme couché près de lui qui lui tenait la main et évitait de croiser son regard pour qu'il ne puisse voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Duo ? demanda doucement Sean.

Le natté se redressa sur un coude, cachant vite ses pleurs derrière un sourire. Au bout d'un certain moment, c'était une gymnastique plutôt facile.

- Oui ?

Sean tendit la main et caressa sa joue longuement, gravant dans sa mémoire les traits pourtant inoubliable de Duo. La couleur unique de ses yeux, et la chaleur de son sourire, même lorsqu'il n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il aurait voulu s'envelopper dans ce sourire, se noyer dans sa douceur chaude pour chasser le froid qui le dévorait. Mais il y avait un moment déjà qu'il savait toute tentative inutile.

- Tu veux bien prier avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassé.

Il avait peur. Devant lui s'étendrait bientôt l'inconnue, et il n'était pas un aventurier. Kadamo l'avait été. Un vrai explorateur, fonceur, entêté, prêt à tout pour une bonne histoire et un pic d'adrénaline. Et s'était ce qui lui avait coûté la vie.

Les larmes inondèrent les yeux de Duo, mais il ferma les paupières et respira assez profondément pour les chasser. Ce n'était pas encore le temps des larmes.

- Bien sûr. Quelle prière ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Sa propre voix lui semblait un peu congestionnée par le chagrin. Sean se redressa dans le lit et joignit ses mains.

- Le psaume 23, s'il te plait.

Duo sourit doucement, s'était l'un de ses psaumes préférés. Puis, il posa ses mains au dessus des siennes, les enveloppants.

- Le seigneur et mon berger, commença-t-il à mi-voix, vite rejoint par Sean. Rien ne saurait me manquer. Il me fait reposer dans de vert…»

oOo

Voilà pour le septième chapitre. Au prochain, Quatre ! Herro qui entre dans la danse, un mort inattendu, et quelques réponses.


End file.
